Déjalo sangrar
by MXM's Holic
Summary: No, Matt no está obsesionado con los vampiros... sólo le interesan, pero ¿Qué le tendrá preparado este cyber-vampiro "Mihael"? y ¿Por qué no lo dejará en paz?/ Este fic no es mio, es de Loveless-slave yo sólo lo traduje y espero que les guste.
1. Listo para caer

Hola chicos!!! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia que NO ES MÍA en realidad es de la fabulosa escritora de la sección de inglés de fanfiction **Loveless-slave**, yo sólo soy su vocera, voy a traducir cada palabra punto y coma que ella escribió en esta maravillosa historia para que ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo. Desde ya les aviso que cualquier review o comentario que envíen, lo voy a traducir para que **Loveless-slave **lo lea en su idioma, yo solo espero que aprecien el trabajo que estoy haciendo al traducirlo al pie de la letra.

Advertencia: no por ahora.

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, como ya todos saben… y para variar ESTE ASOMBROSO FIC NO ES MÍO ES DE **Loveless-slave **y espero que les guste.

Aquí vamos!

**Déjalo sangrar**

Capítulo I: Listo para caer

* * *

_No diría que estoy obsesionado con los vampiros, solo que pienso que son las criaturas más fascinantes y más que nada en el mundo, deseo que sean reales! Todas las noches espero despierto con la esperanza de que uno se presente. Uno que jamás lo hizo, pero eso jamás me detuvo en mi espera. No es que a mi familia le importe lo suficiente como para detenerme, de todas formas. En realidad, no podría importarles menos lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. (Incluso comencé a fumar para ver si alguien trataba de detenerme, pero nadie siquiera me reprocho! Tengo quince años! De seguro pensaste que al menos me darían una de sus severas charlas.) Pero no solo mi familia me ignora, todos en mi escuela piensan que soy un freak de los vampiros y los videojuegos! Incluso cuando me atreví a revelar que mi verdadero color de cabello, es mi verdadero color de cabello. No sé por qué todo el mundo decidió odiarme luego de eso, pero a quién le importa. (En realidad no los culpo, mi color de cabello en realidad es raro; algo marrón con demasiados zigzag's rojos... diría que ese no es el color de cabello mas común del mundo.)_

_De cualquier modo, no me interesa lo que piensen, la única opinión que es relevante para mí es la de Mihael, mi único amigo. Un "vampiro" que conocí en internet. Nunca vi una foto suya, tampoco oí su voz, y ni siquiera sé su verdadero nombre (en este sitio te asignan un "nombre de vampiro" el mío es Mail, el cual creo que me gusta), pero es mi mejor amigo._

* * *

Tuve que irme de casa, de lo contrario mataría a ese gato si en caso me quedaba. _Dos horas, dos malditas horas estuve jugando ese juego y ese mugroso gato, Spooky, presionó el botón de "apagado"! Ni siquiera lo había guardado todavía!_ Entonces, quité de mi mente todo aquel enojo, y decidí comprar un libro, el cual necesitaba como sea, especialmente después de la gran decepción que fue Entrevista con un vampiro. Hace mucho, Mihael mencionó un libro llamado Crepúsculo, el cual dijo que era "cliché pero buena" así que me propuse comenzar a leerla... y claro que lo hice! Él tenía razón, una vez que empecé, no pude dejar de leerla!

* * *

Quizá por que estaba leyendo no lo tomé en cuenta, estaba sentado justo a mi lado, hasta que el profesor Mikami le pidió que se presentara a la clase. "Am... Mello, verdad? ¿Por qué no te presentas a la clase?"

Volteé hacia la izquierda encontrándome con un chico rubio vestido completamente de negro, excepto una chaqueta roja con (creo que falsa) piel blanca al borde de su capucha, tenía ojos color hielo y un rostro bonito, reposaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y observaba a Mikami con expresión aburrida. _Parece que encajará automáticamente con todos por ese rostro, lástima que luzca como un total idiota._ Respiró profundamente antes de responder "Al diablo..." _Me agrada._

"Joven, ese lenguaje es completamente inaceptable! Pero al ser este tu primer día, no te mandaré a detención."

"Aha... lo que sea..." musitó y volteó su rostro hacia mí. Fue allí cuando noté en la parte izquierda de su rostro, una cicatriz, como si se hubiera quemado. Por poco suspiro, pero me detuve antes de hacerlo. "Hola" susurró sonriendo artificialmente. Yo del dirigí una mirada confusa antes de volver a mi libro. _No voy ha hacer amigos, no importa que tan rebelde sea, siempre hay algo más._ Pude sentir sus ojos ardiendo en mi rostro, hasta que finalmente tomé valor y lo fulminé con la mirada. Ni siquiera intentó fingir que no me miraba. Aún así me sentí feliz de que mi asiento se encontrara al final de la clase, porque desde ese momento, no pude quitar mi vista de él.

Tomé toda mi fuerza para susurrarle "¿Qué quieres?" a lo que sólo negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, por favor deja de mirarme de esa manera." Él volteó para observar el frente del salón, pero ahora era yo el que no podía dejar de mirarlo desde el rabillo de mi ojo. Reajusté mis googles, pensando que quizá eso me ayudaría, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

_Finalmente 5,4,3,2,1 almuerzo!_ La campana sonó y todo el mundo se fue a almorzar. Como era un día nublado (típico), yo tenía el techo para mí solo. Me levanté de mi escritorio y casualmente caminé por el pasillo hasta lea escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Tomé mi paquete de cigarrillos y encendí uno. _Diablos, pensé que enloquecería allí! Sin cigarrillos y aquel chico distrayéndome todo el tiempo._

"Esas cosas pueden matarte." Escuché a una voz aterciopelada decir. Volteé para encontrarme con el chico nuevo.

"Muchas otras cosas llegarán a mí antes que estos cigarrillos" repliqué mientras absorbía la nicotina.

"Como cuáles."

"Tú sabes... cosas del día a día. Como ser atacado por un zombi-mutante, aliens o vampiros sedientos."

"Vampiros... esa es una forma interesante de morir."

Me recosté en la pared y me deslicé en ella para descender y sentarme en el suelo. "Sip."

"¿Te gustan los vampiros?"

"Creo que una pregunta mejor sería, ¿Te incumbe? O ¿Por qué me fastidias?"

"Buen punto Matt, pero esas son dos preguntas." Me sonrió con picardía._ Espera, esta es la primera vez que alguien dijo ,mi nombre en todo el día, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?_

"Creo que debes irte." Impuse.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que si intentas que se mi amigo, sólo terminarás en la nada." Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo para que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro.

"¿Eso por qué?"

"Verás, primero que nada, todos nos verán juntos y te rechazarán por ser mi amigo, segundo, yo te rechazaré porque no quiero amigos." Puse el cigarrillo en mi boca otra vez.

"Bien, jamás mencioné querer ningún amigo."

"Que bueno, por que a este paso terminaras sin ellos."

* * *

El resto del día pasó y descubrí que el nombre del nuevo es Mello. Camino a casa me sentí extraño, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, aunque sabía que no era así, porque cuando sea que volteara a mirar, nadie estaba allí. Cuando pasé por el túnel que solía usar para acortar mi caminata, casi entro en pánico, pero tome una profunda bocanada de aire y continué.

"¿Matt?"

"Mierda!" casi salté de mis zapatos cuando escuché a alguien pronunciar mi nombre, volteé rápidamente. "¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Mello!?" demandé.

"Camino a casa." Respondió tranquilamente.

Le dirigí una mirada de enojo. "¿Dónde estabas entonces? No vi ni oí a nadie detrás de mí hasta ahora."

"Ah... pero ahora me sentiste ¿Verdad? Por eso estás tan nervioso" caminó acercándose a mí, y note cuan alto era.

"B-bien, ¿Me dirás qué hiciste para permanecer invisible hasta ahora?"

"No. Quiero que enloquezcas pensando en eso." Se detuvo frente a mí y sonrió seductoramente.

Mi mirada endureció "¿Qué quieres de mí?" rió y pasó de mí.

"Nada por el momento, te veré mas tarde, _vecino_" _¿De qué está hablando? La única casa disponible en mi cuadra es... la que está justo al lado de la mía. ¡Maldición! ¡Claro que todo esto de vivir a su lado me volverá condenadamente loco!_ Estaba listo para caer con esa pequeña porción de información.

* * *

Mail dice: Tenemos un chico nuevo en la escuela y NO ME DEJARÁ EN PAZ!!!

Mihael dice: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Mail dice: Me sigue, o algo así y cosas por el estilo.

Mihael dice: Hmmm ¿Dijo algo?

Mail dice: Sólo un montón de cosas raras. Como sea ¿Cómo va la cacería?

Mihael dice: La búsqueda de un compañero no es fácil... mas bien, creo que tú eres el único que vale la pena.

Mail dice: ¡No soy bueno! No soy un vampiro.

Mihael dice: Eso es algo que no importa mucho... a menos que te molesten las marcas de mordidas.

Mail dice: Mmmm rico *sarcasmo*

Mihael dice: Te acostumbrarás. :)=

Mail dice: No lo creo. ¿Cómo va todo lo demás?

Mihael dice: Tengo que mudarme. Mi vecino vio a mi padre morder a su compañero, fue inevitable.

Mail dice: Eso apesta. ¿A dónde te mudarás?

Mihael dice: No puedo decírtelo.

Mail dice: Quieres que sea tu "compañero" pero no me dirás a dónde estás *niega con la cabeza*

Mihael dice: Lo descubrirás pronto.

Mail dice: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mihael dice: Quiero que enloquezcas pensando en eso.

Mihael se ha desconectado.

* * *

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso? _Cerré la página de mi laptop. _¿Por qué me sonó tan familiar? Hmm bueno, dio que lo descubriría tarde o temprano. No es que en realidad piense que es un vampiro, es sólo que actuar es divertido. Me agrada como me habla, aunque casi siempre logre descifrarme. No es que no le haya dicho que yo era un chico o nada!_ Saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Di una calada. _Mmm estoy en la ciudad del sabor. _Pensé sarcásticamente._ Desearía poder dejarlo, ni siquiera me gusta como saben los cigarrillos._ Miré por mi ventana para descubrir que Mello me observaba desde la suya en la casa de al lado. Le dirigí una mirada hostil y cerré mis persianas.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por el primer capítulo espero que les haya agradado, a mi me encantó… por favor dejen review para Loveless-slave, voy a hacer lo posible subir el próximo capitulo pronto!

Este es un mensaje para Loveless-slave: Like i promised here is a message for you and its a huge THANK YOU and also a huge CHOCOLATE BAR. You really rock it!!! Here I send you a hug too. I'll send you're reviews as soon as I can.

Gracias a todos por leer

Kisses MXM's Holic


	2. The Sharpest lives

Hola a todos! Auqì traigo otro capìtulo de "Dèjalo sangrar" espero que lo disfruten muchìsimo y dejen reviews para **Loveless-slave**, ya le hice llegar las que me mandaron y la hicieron muy feliz!

Advertencia:nop… aun.

Disclimer: Esta historia NO me pertenece… yo solo soy la trductora! Ah… y Death Note tampoco me pertenece… mierda *-*

Ahí va…

Capítulo II: The Sarpest lives

* * *

_Este... es el peor día de mi vida! O al menos jamás tuve uno más incómodo que este hasta ahora. Mello y su familia de súper raros invitó a mi familia y a mí a su casa y ¿A que no sabes? Tiene dos padres! L y Light o algo así, y su hermano menor es albino, Near o alguna estúpida mierda. (Y no crean que pienso que son raros por que son gay's ni nada... yo soy bi después de todo.) Mi padre estaba totalmente nervioso y agitado, tratando de hacer nuestra visita lo más corta posible, pero a mi hermano no podía importarle menos, enviaba mensajes de texto! Maldito. Oh! Volviendo al tema. Por qué pienso que son raros. El chico L parece no haber dormido en al menos dos años, se sentaba como un ave de rapiña y todo el tiempo comía pastel de forma extraña y no compartiría! Light lucía como si hubiera querido golpearme luego de que estornudé y no cubrí mi boca. (No me juzguen! No lo sentí venir, total accidente.) Near parecía tener un año menos que yo, pero estaba jugando con "figuras de acción" (Él también se vio como si hubiese querido golpearme cuando le dije que me agradaban sus muñecas.) construyendo con legos y dados. Mello no paró de mirarme tampoco, lo cual me mantuvo nervioso (por lo que no pude evitar hacer cosas estúpidas. Secretamente deseando hacer algo que hiciera que me odiara!) justo después de irnos, me dijo lo divertido que fui al insultar a Near, aparentemente no se llevan bien. Entonces, eso sólo logró que yo anote más puntos con él. ¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

"Entonces, te agradaron?" Mello me preguntó camino al la escuela.

"¿Quienes?" dije exhalando humo.

"Mi familia."

"No." Respondí honestamente.

"Lo sabía. Aunque L sea un poco extraño y Light estricto, son muy agradables... no puedo decir lo mismo de Near sin embargo." Entrecerró sus ojos.

Puse el cigarrillo en mi boca "Si, si. ¿Necesitas algo?" inhalé.

"Dije que nada por ahora." Sonrió sensualmente y me miró.

Yo sólo le di mi típica mirada de enojo y arrojé mi cigarrillo al suelo. "Entonces por qué fastidias?" _usualmente cuando la gente trata de acercarse a mi, se aburren y me dejan._

"Eres..." apuntó hacia mí "...muy interesante"

"What?" pregunté, usando lo poco de inglés que sabía.

"No eres como las demás" hizo una pausa luciendo pensativo "_personas._" Enfatizó la última palabra.

"Tú eres una 'persona' ¿Te crees diferente?"

"No estés tan seguro" musitó antes de observarme "Quizá lo sea."

* * *

_Aunque en realidad no me agrade Mello (creo que no técnicamente lo odio tampoco) me enloquece. Siempre come chocolate en clase, pero cómo lo hace es hilarante; parece un pequeño roedor o algo. Pero eso se salió del tema, aún pienso firmemente que no me agrada._

Observé el cielo con expresión de enojo. _¿Cómo es que a la gente no le agrada los día nublados? Todo se ve mas limpio y puro. "_¿Qué es lo que piensas?_"_ preguntó Mello.

Puse mis googles frente a mis ojos "Ah me das jaqueca con toda esta atención!" puse mis dedos en mi frente.

"¿De verdad?"

"No, no en realidad, sólo necesito un cigarrillo" me recosté en la pared.

"Desearía que no fumes, es molesto."

"¿Es lo suficientemente molesto como para que me dejes solo?" pregunté esperanzado.

"No." Se acercó a mí sosteniéndose con sus brazos en la pared, a ambos lados de mi rostro. "No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente." Inclinó su rostro tan cerca del mío que sólo nos separaba una espacio microscópico, casi inexistente, pude respirar su aliento, incluso saborearlo. Era algo extraño, pero de alguna manera... intoxicante. Tuve que resistirme a lamer mis labios, incluso mis ojos parecían comenzar a cerrarse.

Gracias a dios, la campana sonó, separándome de la situación. Prácticamente corrí hacia el salón de clases. Una vez sentado en mi escritorio, pude sentir mis mejillas, estaban hirviendo. _¡Maldición! ¡Eso no acaba de suceder! Estábamos a punto d-de besarnos no es así?_ Mello entró en el aula viéndose muy calmado y tranquilo. _¡Desgraciado! Apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito, sólo para llegar a mí más rápido! Lo golpearé en la mandíbula con mi lapicera! _Tomé mi lapicera hasta que mi enojo quedó en blanco mientras Mello tomaba asiento a mi lado.

* * *

Sin perder siquiera un segundo, corrí fuera del cuarto una vez que la clase terminó. _Diablos, la única vez que lo necesito el desgraciado está donde no puedo hallarlo! _"¡Oliver!" grité.

"Pero si es mi pequeño hermano" _Demonios, está de buen humor, debe estar drogado._

"Por favor no admitas que somos parientes en público, no quiero que sepan que tengo algo que ver con el prostituto de la escuela." él rió "¿Puedes darme una aventón a casa?" pregunté.

"L-lo siento no puedo, voy a casa de Aiden"

"¿No puedes ver a tu comerciante luego?"

"Nop, me dio un buen trato, debo lanzarme antes de que otro lo haga."

"¿Eso es literal?"

Sonrió ligeramente antes de decir "Tal vez," luego me miró con enojo "cocina algo para papá por mí, ok?"

"¿Quieres que te haga un favor y tú ni siquiera me acercarás a casa?"

Su mirada endureció "Si, o romperé tu brazo otra vez." Tomó mi brazo derecho con fuerza, asegurándose de sonar serio._ Quizá está hipertenso, además, papá no me creería si le digo que me amenazó de todas formas. _Oliver me liberó y se colocó sus lentes de sol antes de agregar "Bien, te llevaré a casa. Debo recoger mi dinero de todas maneras."

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar?"

"Si, creo que mi presión desciende un poco."

"Gracias."_ Aunque me amenace y en cierto modo me hiera, yo, amo a mi hermano._

"Hey, viste eso?" me preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que había algo allí." Se adelantó a mí. _Quizá no debería conducir._

* * *

_Bien, llegamos a casa sanos y salvos! _Me recosté en mi cama tratando de no preocuparme con el problema que tiene Oliver con las drogas y tratando de buscar una forma de joder a Mello. _No sé mucho de él, además de que le gusta el chocolate. _Cerré mis ojos._ ¡Demonios! Su aliento olía tan bien! Ni siquiera lo comprendo! Me pregunto si él hubiera tratado de besarme, lo habría dejado? No! definitivamente no! ¡Diablos! Juro que si trata de hacerlo de nuevo lo patearé... me pregunto también si Mihael esta conectado. Tengo que sacar esta mierda de mí._

Entré en el sitio web observando mi lista de contactos para ver una enorme "Conectado" en su icono. Abriendo la conversación comencé a teclear.

Mail dice: Desearía que mi vida con Oliver no fuera un arma de doble filo. Quiero ayudarlo, pero a él en realidad no le importa... entonces, tampoco debería importarme a mí.

Mihael dice: "The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead"

Mail dice: Consejo serio por favor!

Mihael dice: bien, no que lo puedas ayudar, es tu hermano.

Mail dice: Supongo...

Mihael dice: Por tu mensaje de entrada, deduzco que tuviste un mal día.

Mail dice: Sep ese chico continúa sin dejarme solo.

Mihael dice: Te dijo que te diría que es lo que quiere verdad?

Mail dice: Algo así.

Mihael dice: Entonces sólo espera.

Mail dice: Mejor que se apresure.

* * *

¿Qué tal eso? Se pone cada vez màs interesante verdad? … ojalá les haya gustado!

REVIEWS!

_Thank you again Loveless-slave!_


	3. Efectos de sonido y sobredramatismo

Hola!!!! Soy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo! Perdónenme por mi ausensia, miu ordenador murió por unos días y aquí estoy en la PC de mi hermano… que lamentable T_T… bue, lo único que tengo para decirles es que lean y comenten para hacerme feliz a mi y a Loveless-slave!!!

Advertencia: menciones de sexo, vocabulario y sangre! No guta… no leas.

Disclaimer: ni el fic ni Death Note me pertenecen!

Capítulo III: Efectos de sonido y sobredramatismo

* * *

_Veamos... continúo con un enorme espacio en blanco! Quizá si trato de pensar como Mello lograré saber como llegar a su mente. Bien, soy Mello, uso mucho negro y como chocolate en momento inapropiados... _Observe al gato sentado al lado de mi cama, quien sólo me devolvía la mirada. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" el gato continuó clavándome la mirada desinteresadamente. "No me juzgues Spooky." Ella maulló antes de voltearse. "Quizá estás en lo cierto. Debería esperar a que una idea venga naturalmente."

Escuché risas y un par de golpes en el pasillo. _N-no no ahora! _Intenté levantarme de mi cama y cerrar mi puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había comenzado.

"Ah... demonios" escuché la voz de mi hermano gritar, lo cual hizo que mi mano comenzara a temblar alrededor del pomo. Pude sentir mi interior ardiendo y retorciéndose horriblemente. _No, no quiero oír esto otra vez!_

"Comenzó a excitarte el sabor de tu propio pecado." Escuché a una voz burlarse. Pegué mis manos en mis oídos y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. _No, no, no, no._

Sentí mis piernas ceder; logrando que caiga en mis rodillas. Mis palmas en mis oídos no ayudaban en lo absoluto, ya que aún oía los gritos de mi hermano "¡No! ¡Mas lento por favor!"_ N-no, no puedo hacer nada. Aún si voy allí e intento parar lo que sea que esté sucediendo, Oliver sólo se enfadaría conmigo y me diría que no me incumbe. _Me encerré en mi closet, encorvándome dentro del mismo. Todo lo que pensaba era _Sobrio! Esto es sólo tu imaginación. Él está bien! Él esta sobrio. _ Sentí algo fluir de mis ojos y sostuve con mas fuerza mis oídos. _Pro favor alguien, esto es demasiado para mí. Recordé la primera vez que Oliver tuvo sexo con su comerciante en nuestra casa condenadamente bien._

* * *

_**Caminé tímidamente alrededor de la casa escuchando de dónde provenían los sonidos. Finalmente, terminé en el cuarto de Oliver. Abrí la puerta para echar un vistazo, pero lo que estaba sucediendo, fue la cosa más shockeante que mis ojos de trece años hayan atestiguado. Mi hermano se encontraba de espaldas completamente desnudo, mientras un tipo en similares condiciones tenía su miembro en él. Quien aún yo no conocía hasta ese momento en que descubrí que era el comerciante de mi hermano, notó que yo estaba allí primero. Observándome me sonrió maliciosamente.**_

"_**¿Quién es?" preguntó.**_

_**Mi hermano, también observándome dijo "Oh, es sólo mi hermano, ignóralo Aiden"**_

"_**Es lindo, ¿Hay alguna forma de que participe?" preguntó a lo que mi hermano se encogió de hombros. "Hey ven aquí." Me susurró. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que no pude moverme. "Ven aquí, quiero verte mejor." Estaba demasiado asustado para objetar, así que lentamente caminé hacia él. Me detuve justo a su lado en la cama. Me escaneó con lentitud antes de levantar mi camiseta. "Mmm." Parecía estar decidiendo algo, luego se inclinó y lamió una de mis pezones, haciéndome inhalar pesadamente aire. Llevó sus ojos a mi parte baja y dijo "Mira, ya tienes una erección." Siguiendo sus ojos al mismo lugar, noté un bulto en mis shorts. "¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?" le dirigí a mi hermano una mirada de urgencia, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero no pareció importarle. Entonces volví mis ojos a Aiden y descubrí que trataba de poner su mano bajo mis shorts.**_

_**Con un estallido repentino grité "¡No!" y caí de espaldas al suelo.**_

"_**Está bien entonces." Se encogió de hombros "Vuelve si cambias de opinión" observó a mi hermano nuevamente y comenzó a embestirlo.**_

_

* * *

_

_Eso no sucederé otra vez mientras ignore que estoy aquí._ De repente todo estaba en silencio. _¿Termino?_ Bajé mis manos, no se escuchaba nada. Entonces, decidiendo que estaba a salvo, salí del closet y abrí la puerta para comprobarlo. Pude ver a Aiden saliendo del otro cuarto abotonando sus pantalones mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras, se detuvo, volteó hacia mí lamiendo sus labios. _Eww._

Me puse de pie y lentamente fui hacia el cuarto de Oliver. "¿T-te encuentras bien?" susurré.

"Ngh M-matt." Me acerqué a él. Estaba boca abajo, desnudo y sus ojos parecían estar llenos de lágrimas. Su espalda estaba cubierta de sudor arañazos y mordidas. Acaricié su espalda suavemente, asegurándome de no tocar ninguna herida. "Ah Matt, ni siquiera me dejó correrme!" tosió. Observando a su espalda nuevamente, noté fluidos en toda su parte baja.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a tomar un baño o algo?"

"Si, un baño." Murmuró.

* * *

_Ayer fue condenadamente demasiado para mí. No puedo creer que todos en la escuela se encuentren felices. _Miré en la pizarra un cartel que decía 'Trabajo grupal.' escrito con letras llamativas de diferentes colores. _Mierda, ¿Por que los profesores quieren hacerlo parecer bueno?_

"Calma clase! El proyecto de hoy será disección." Dijo el profesor Mikami, para luego hablarnos de las diferentes herramientas que usaríamos y de por qué debíamos trabajar en parejas. _Maldita selección, tendré que esperar al raro que come pegamento. Pero no! Si creyeron que estaría con el raro come-pegamento, creyeron mal!_

"Hola Matt." Dijo Mello.

"Mierda." Musité._ Gracias a dios eso fue lo único que dijimos e todo el tiempo que trabajamos._

_La disección no es tan fascinante como cree. Ellos consiguen los sapos especiales que son secados desde su interior. Ni una gota de sangre en toda la maldita cosa! No es que hubiera preferido que haya sangre ni nada, pero ¿Cómo lo hacen? Es retorcido._ Mello y yo nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a limpiar nuestra 'herramientas'. _Dios esta cosa es tan inútil que ni siquiera sería capaz de cortar nada que no esté ya muerto y seco._ Tomé el ahora limpio escarpelo y lo presioné contra uno de mis dedos, una pequeña gota rojo oscuro apareció. _Huh es más filoso de lo que pensé. _Volví a colocarlo bajo el agua. Pude oír una conmoción sucediendo, y antes de que pudiera descubrir que pasaba escuché el azotar de una puerta.

"Matt, ¿Acompañarías a Mello?" preguntó el señor Mikami.

"Ah seguro" dije. Caminé despreocupadamente por un rato. _¿Cómo diablos se supone que sepa a dónde se fue? ¡¿Acaso debo intentar sentirlo?!_ Abrí la puerta del baño creyendo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para comenzar la búsqueda. Escuché suspiros y gemidos agitados. "¿Mello, eres tú?" pregunté, caminando hacia uno de los cubículos. Cuando lo abrí, vi a Mello en la esquina con sus dientes enterrados en su brazo y sangre brotando, la cual se apresuraba a succionar. "¿Me-Mello?" mis ojos de abrieron exageradamente y sentí de repente un frío intenso en mi cuerpo. Él me miró con sus ojos, que de alguna manera eran de un color rojo brillante y con una sonrisa ensangrentada mostrando sus largos colmillos.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí diciendo "Mata, sonríe, córtalo por mí esta vez. Sonríe!" sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras una se sus manos me tomaba del hombro y la otra inclinaba mi cabeza, para darle acceso a mi cuello, pero yo me encontraba demasiado petrificado como para moverme.

"Esto no es una sonrisa, sonríe de vez en cuando."suspiré sintiendo sus dientes asentándose en mi piel.

_**¿Qué tal eso? Al fin lo descubrirá? Por fis continúen leyendo…**_

_**Ahora mismo justo al lado de este, les dejo otro chap! Solo presionen el boton de next!**_

_**Review! (ya sabe el botoncito de abajo, por lo menos háganme saber si leen esta historia… un "Hola", me basta)**_

_**Kisses MXM's Holic**_


	4. El destripador

Yo de nuavo! Lo siento… no pude resistirme… ¡Al fin algo de yaoi! Espero que les agrade…

Advertencia: yaoi y mas sangre… :)

Disclimer: eto es de Loveless-slave y de los respectivos autores de Death Note

Capítulo IV: El destripador

* * *

_Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí diciendo "Mata, sonríe, córtalo por mí esta vez. Sonríe!" sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras una se sus manos me tomaba del hombro y la otra inclinaba mi cabeza, para darle acceso a mi cuello, pero yo me encontraba petrificado para moverme._

"_Esto no es una sonrisa, sonríe de vez en cuando."susurré sintiendo sus dientes asentándose en mi piel._

De pronto sus dientes dejaron de tocarme y él retrocedió "¿Matt?" se veía preocupado y sorprendido, luego una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro. "¡AH! ¡Sal de mi mente!" él tomo sus cabellos entre sus dedos "¡Matt escapa de mí!" mis ojos se abrieron aún más. _¿Qué sucede? Es-es él un- "_¡Matt vete ahora!_"_ desperté un poco y sentí que mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo.

Antes de notarlo, supe que me encontraba fuera de la escuela y corriendo a casa. En el momento en que casi alcanzaba la puerta mi ritmo se tranquilizó. Cuando logré abrirla, me metí dentro la más rápido que pude y la cerré, para luego subir las escaleras apresuradamente y encerrarme en mi closet. _¿Qué--- qué demonios fue eso? ¡Eso no sucedió de verdad! Mello es- es un- un vampiro! No hay otra explicación, ese es clásico un comportamiento vampírico! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo puede ser? Se supone que ellos son sólo un mito!_ Francamente pensé, mientras mi corazón latía incontrolablemente, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el shock de conseguir lo que buscaba desde hace tanto tiempo, o por el miedo. _No, no, no! Me apresuro con las conclusiones! Quizá Mello solo perdió la cordura o algo! Pero esos colmillos y esos--- oh dios sus ojos! no hay explicación para eso!_ Tomé mi cabello entre mis dedos. _Demonios, Alguien me ayude!_

* * *

_¿Por qué siempre que estoy asustado me escondo aquí?_ Miré alrededor del pequeño closet y luego me encogí en la almohada entre mis brazos. Escuché el pomo de la puerta temblar y luego abrirse. Con el rabillo de mi ojo observé a mi padre. "Cuando me llamaron desde la escuela, pensé que quizá te esconderías en un lugar menos obvio." Aparte el contacto visual. "¿qué sucedió?" ignoré la pregunta "¿Por cuánto tiempo más perderás clases?" continué en silencio "¿Qué pensaría tu madre de esto?" cerró la puerta y se fue._ ¿Por qué siempre piensa que siento culpa con eso? Como si me importara lo que piense o no esa zorra, ni siquiera puede juzgarme! Esa perra huyó con un tipo, espero que esté muerta!_

Un momento después la puerta volvió a abrirse y Oliver estaba allí usando una camiseta larga negra y sus auriculares (Hasta pude escuchar su música resonando), tenía un paquete de cigarrillos en sus manos. "¿Qué sucede gusano?" negué con la cabeza "¿Quieres?" me acercó la caja pero yo negué una vez mas. Se quito su I-pod; pronto se dejó de oír el sonido de la música, se recostó en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado a mi lado. "Entonces no quieres hablar de eso?" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza "¿Acaso es tan malo?" volteé y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo. "Ya veo" hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que diga "¿No quieres algo de hierba? Eso debería ayudar." Me puse de pie y le dirigí una mirada enfadada. _Él sabe que quiero mantenerme al margen de eso... además de mis cigarrillos. _"Vamos... te agradará ya que tu fumas." Cerré mis ojos una vez mas. "Toma." Se inclinó un poco para sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Me pasó un paquete de cigarrillos, los cuales tomé rápidamente. "¿Estas seguro de que no quieres nada ahora que estoy de buen humor?"

Estaba apunto de tomar el libro que dejé a medio leer, pero el pensamiento de Luna nueva me asustó y me carraspeé "Soda!" _M-me asusta hasta leer un libro de vampiros!_

"¿Estás seguro de que no es nada? Luces bastante perturbado." Sacudí mi cabeza "Está bien Taco-Pants te conseguiré algo de beber y- los tacos suenan bien... también conseguiré unos cuantos Ok?" asentí lentamente.

* * *

Regresó luego de una hora o algo así con una bolsa llena de tacos. Me pasó la bolsa mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Tomé mi bebida y comencé a engullir los tacos. "Escucha Matt, sé que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo- más bien quizá estoy en la lista de los peores-"

"No lo eres."dije con la boca aún llena.

"Matt, no me defiendas, soy terrible... Dejé que Aiden te hiciera cosas terribles y yo mismo que hice cosas que jamás se limpiarán... pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea que esté mal."

"Si te lo dijo, no me creerías." Fruncí el entrecejo y rompí el contacto visual.

"¿Tiene que ver con el chico de al lado que estuvo siguiéndote?" hizo una pausa para componer un gesto de enojo "¿Acaso intentó hacerlo contigo?"

"No exactamente."

"Entonces si tiene que ver con él. Dime."

_Oh, sólo intentó beber mi sangre para alimentarse, no es la gran cosa! _Esfumé ese escenario de mi mente; decirle a Oliver la verdad._ Pensará que soy un psicópata! O querrá destruirme por sacar su hierba sin avisar. _"No, no es la gran cosa! Estaré bien." Le aseguré.

"Matt, no entiendo por qué actúas así, nunca te permites estar asustado ni nada, sólo sé humano por una vez y dime."

"Y-yo" _Creo que lo humano en mí murió._ Es lo que quise decir pero, eso no era totalmente cierto. Él tenía razón, yo temía, le temía a Mello, pero no podía admitirlo. En todo este tiempo sentí que yo tenía que ser el más fuerte de los dos y me sentí culpable por ser débil y no poder decirle a Oliver, entonces dije "Estoy bien, si fuera realmente importante, te lo diría." Sonreí.

Oliver me observó como si no creyera lo que le decía y me dijo "Está bien, no me lo digas." Continuamos comiendo en silencio.

"Lo siento." Dije finalmente.

Respiró profundamente "Está bien." Se puso de pie "Me voy, envíame un mensaje de texto si en realidad necesitas algo"

* * *

_Ni siquiera puedo dormir!_ Busqué mi PSP para saber la hora. _3:46 A.M. Genial._ Cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme, pero las imágenes de Mello volvieron a mi mente, haciendo que se abran exageradamente. De pronto entró un poco de luz en el closet. _¿Qué demonios? _El picaporte comenzó a girar. _¿Acaso Oliver está ebrio otra vez? _La puerta finalmente se abrió y mis ojos se abrieron aún más mientras Mello entraba en el closet. Me escurrí más hacia la esquina del pequeño espacio. "Matt, cálmate, no te haré daño." Intentó consolarme pero falló. Entonces se inclinó para quedar a mi altura.

Cerré mis ojos, estirando mis brazos frente a mí con las manos abiertas "No lo hagas!" sentí mis uñas arañando algo. Abrí mis ojos para ver a Mello con una mirada severa en sus ojos y una pequeña herida en su mejilla, la cual comenzó a sangrar. Él la limpió con dos de sus dedos y luego los llevó hacia sus labios, para lamer la sangre que había en ellos, pero no pareció tragarla. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me acercó al suyo. "¿Qué---" presionó sus labios en los míos, sentí su lengua deslizarse en mi boca. _Oh diablos, dios-!_ Pude sentir su sabor y me hizo sentir--- cansado. Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse aún mientras escuchaba una vocecita en mi cabeza gritando: _No te duermas idiota! Hay un vampiro aquí! Lo sé! Y sabe tan bien... _mis ojos se cerraron completamente.

* * *

Gracias por continuar leyendo!

Kisses MXM's Holic


	5. Vampiro

Hola a todos! MXM's Holic aquí con otro emocionante capítulo de "Déjalo sangrar"...perdón por la tardanza... en que me deprimió un poco no contar con tantas reviews (En serio me afecta T_T) pero para esas personitas especiales que me dejaron una review, y por ende a Loveless-slave, les mando un beso enorme y millones de chocolates de la mejor calidad, cigarrillos y abrazos y besos de parte de Mello y Matt, además quiero que sepan que gracias a ellas continuo traduciendo y publicando chaps.(Que se sepa que en todos los chaps voy a nombrarla a ella ya que esta maravillosa historia es SUYA!)

Advertencia: MattxMello yaoi (al fin).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y el fic tampoco... Death Note es de Tsugumi Obha y Takesho Obata (Sorry si escribí mal... estos tipos tienen nombres raros! LOL) y el fic es de Loveless-slave.

Disfruten... ahí va...

Capítulo V

* * *

_Mmm algo sabe bien. _Succioné lo que estaba en mi boca, notando que algo presionaba sus labios contra los míos, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Mello. _Demonios continúo besándolo! Ah y estoy succionando su lengua!_ Tomé sus hombros y lo separé de mí. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo- Oh mierda, no te acerques!" lo golpeé con una almohada que se encontraba a mi lado y me aferré de la cabecera de mi cama. _Espera... ¿Qué hago en mi cama? ¿Qué sucede?_

"Te dormiste." Dijo Mello. "Entonces te recosté aquí."

"¿Qué me hiciste?" pregunté.

"Te ayudé a dormir. Aunque me sorprende que despertaras tan pronto."

"¿Pronto?" observé mi reloj:_10:22 A.M. entonces dormí como siete horas, eso es demasiado tiempo para mí. _"¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?"

"Te di algo de mi sangre para hacerte sentir mejor."

"¿Entonces eso es lo que produce la sangre de vampiro en los humanos?"

Mello ahogó una risa "Correcto soy un vampiro, pero para responder a tu pregunta, mi sangre hace otras cosas más." Tomó mi mano mientras mordía uno de sus dedos, llevándolo a la herida de la palma de mi mano y frotándola con su sangre "Puede sanarte." Limpió la sangra de allí para mostrarme que la herida ya no estaba allí, lo miré enfadado. "No voy a matarte, tuve muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, si en caso no me crees."

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

"¿Cuál de los besos?"

"Los que sean." Dije fastidiado.

"La primera vez, por que querías dormir y esa era la única manera de ayudarte. La segunda" sonrió seductoramente "porque me lo pediste."

"¿Qué?" pregunté aturdido.

"Hablabas mientras dormías, decías 'Mello sabe muy bien! Bésame otra vez.' Fue tierno"

"Bueno y qué!" sentí mis mejillas arder "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Siempre hago lo que me pides." Dijo como si fuera un hecho.

"No, no lo haces. Si lo hicieras, me habrías dejado solo."

"Si en caso no lo recuerdas correctamente, nunca dijiste 'Déjame solo!' o 'Vete!' sólo decías 'Creo que me voy.' Entonces sólo hice lo que quise, al darme tú la opción."

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre hizo lo que lo pedí. "¿Por qué?" pregunté sorprendido.

"Todo lo hay en ti me llama. Por lo que mi prioridad es hacerte feliz." Sostuvo mi muñeca con una de sus manos y la acercó a sus labios, abrió su boca y pude ver sus colmillos, haciendo que automáticamente retire mi mano de allí. "No te mordería Matt."

"Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?"

"Te cortaste." Su mirada endureció "Creo haberlo manejado bastante bien, ni siquiera llegué a perforar tu piel."

Froté con mis dedos el lugar de mi cuello donde trató de morderme "Entonces lo del olfato sensible es verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué hay de vivir por siempre?"

"Eso es un mito, los vampiros envejecen como los humanos, aunque, nosotros tenemos más esperanza de vida que los humanos."

"¿El sol?"

"Algo parecido a un mito, depende del vampiro."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La sensibilidad de nuestra piel varía; por ejemplo la mía no es tan sensible, puedo pasar un par de horas bajo el sol, pero Near no lo soporta ni por un minuto o dos."

"Entonces, todos en tu familia son vampiros?"

"Light es el único que no lo es." De pronto noté que yo estaba dramáticamente calmado. _Quizá porque cada duda que tuve, está siendo aclarada._ Mello tocó mi rostro "¿Te encuentra bien?"

"N-no lo sé, esto es tan extraño." Hice una pausa ganando un sonrojo por su caricia, luego agregué "¿Cuánta sangre necesitas?"

"Otra vez, depende. Antes de ti no necesitaba mucha, pero ahora yo-"

"¿A que te refieres con 'antes de mí'?"

"Es difícil de explicarlo. L me dijo que no comenzó a sentirse--- sediento hasta que conoció a Light. Por eso piensa que cuando un vampiro comienza a sentir--- sed, es porque conoció a su compañero."

En mi rostro se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa "Entonces ¿Soy tu c-compañero?"

"Posiblemente. Sólo hay una manera de saberlo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si yo--- bebiera de ti. Si en caso no me detengo antes de matarte, significa que no lo eres, por el contrario si me detengo, quiere decir que tú eres mío."

_N-no puedo creerlo!_ "¿Es diferente cuando un vampiro desea estar con otro vampiro?"

"No lo creo, pero la sed es horrible. Sientes que tu cabeza explota y tu mente grita 'Estoy sediento!' pero la sangre es lo único que puede saciarte."

"¿Qué haces para controlarte?"

"Usualmente, bebo mi propia sangre pero, mi tipo favorito es O." Quedé anonadado. _¿Adivina qué? Ese es mi tipo de sangre!_

"¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien?"

"No." Me sentí un paco más tranquilo, pero luego descubrí algo.

"Pero por lo que dijiste hace un momento, no tiene sentido!"

"Ha, hay otras formas de conseguir sangre humana." Dijo "Como en los bancos de sangre y cosas como esas o de Light, si realmente estuviera desesperado." Me sentí mejor, luego observé el brazo que había mordido en el baño. _Ni siquiera se ve como si lo hubiera mordido para beber sangre._

"¿Sanas rápido?_"_

"Por supuesto." Me mostró su mejilla, justo donde lo arañé.

"¿Qué hay de tu cicatriz?" me sentí mal al preguntarle. _Espero no haberlo insultado. Oh! No me interesa!_

"El fuego es lo único que realmente nos daña y deja marca, pero podemos ser asesinados de muchas maneras, auque deben ser bastante drásticas; como ser estacados en el corazón, pero si en caso me estacan en otro lugar, estaría bien." Hizo una pequeña pausa "¿En verdad tengo buen aroma y sabor para ti?"

"Aha." _No quiero admitirlo!_

"Lo tengo eh? _"_ se inclinó hacia mí, logrando que mi respiración se agitara y temblara en mi interior, lo cual notó "¿Sientes eso dentro de ti? Ese soy yo." Me sonrió con sensualidad.

"¿Puedes leer mi mente?"

Rió "No, esto no es Crepúsculo simplemente eres _realmente_ fácil de descifrar... ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez?" descansó su frente en la mía.

Inhalé profundamente para captar su sabor, él puso su mano en mi barbilla "Anh n-no." Rápidamente se alejó de mí y quedando al otro lado de la cama.

"Está bien." Me miró monótonamente, lo cual me hizo enojar.

"¡Bien, tú crees todo esto de los compañeros pero yo no! ¡El amor son palabra bonitas de libros y películas! ¡Y la vida no es un libro!"

Se inclinó lo suficiente como para recostar su cabeza en mi hombro "Está bien Matt, cálmate."

Respiré profundamente otra vez "Entonces leíste Crepúsculo? ¿Qué parte de ese libro es verdad?"

"Claro que lo leí, yo te lo recomendé."

* * *

Al fin!!!!! ¿Qué demonios sucederá en el proximo capítulo? Para qué me molesto en preguntarles a ustedes si yo ya lo sé... - -#. Hey espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review.. al menos (Como digo siempre) háganme saber que lo están leyendo. No saben lo gratificante que es encontrar un coment y además no es tan difícil, sólo presionen el botoncito de abajo... no importa que no tengan un avatar, puedo recibir reviews anónimas... pero por favor dejen su opinión! Ha! Y por favor a los que les interesen los fics de Matt y Mello, please entren a mi profile y lean mis fics (por supuesto dejando lindos reviews!)

Bue... Loveless-slave y yo les agradecemos que lean y Matty y Mello también! ¿No es así chicos?

Matt: Sí! Gracias! *tira besos al estilo oscar*

Mello: Si dejas review te morderé donde quieras... *mirada sexy*

Matt: *hemorragia nasal*

Mello: Eres débil Matt.

Matt: ¿Y de quién diablos es la culpa? *mirada de cachorrito*

Mello: ¿Que, ahora quieres que te muerda a ti? *sonrisa sexy*

Matt: Hey! E-eso no es lo que y-yo... em... ¡Diablos!

MXM's Holic: Chicos... *reprochando* la frase...

Matt y Mello: Dejen review please!

Mello: Por cada review que dejen Matt recibe una mordida... rrr.

MXM's Holic: *hemorragia nasal masiva*

Kisses MXM's Holic.


	6. Cuélguenlos alto

Holas! Y aquí viene otro chap de "Déjalo sangrar"

Estoy muy de que me hayan dejado review Loveless y yo les agradecemos mucho! Me ayudaron a traducir mas rápido la historia! Voy a hacer lo imposible por subir dos chaps seguidos la próxima ok? Ténganme paciencia!

Advertencia: YAOI

Disclimer: El fic es de Loveless-slave y por desgracia Death Note no me pertenece… pero bue… soy feliz con reviews! XD

Recuerden que cada review que me envían será traducida para la autora original del fic… así manden saluditos para ella tambien y den opiniones! Después de todo ella es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto ^^!

FIC!!!

Capítulo VI Cuélguenlos alto

* * *

"¿De qué hablas?" cuestioné confundido.

"Te hablé sobre Crepúsculo dos meses atrás."

"Entonces- entonces" mi pecho golpeaba "¿Mihael?"

"Lo soy en la web." Curvó un lado de sus labios en una sonrisa pícara.

No supe cómo reaccionar, por lo que comencé a hacer preguntas desenfrenadamente. "¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?! ¡¿Decías la verdad?! ¡¿por cuánto tiempo pensaste que éramos compañeros?! ¡¿Acaso tú-"

Mello me interrumpió "¿Está molesto conmigo?"

"Ngh n-no, sólo quiero saber el por qué."

"No dije nada porque pensé que quizá no me creerías, o que pensarías que soy una especie de acosador, lo que técnicamente soy, sólo quería conocerte y saber si lo que yo creía era cierto."

"¿Compañero?" musité.

"Sí, podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo." Dijo calmadamente escurriéndose a mi lado un poco "Pero no." Se contradijo. "no ahora, no sería correcto. Deberías volver a dormir."

"¿Responderías a mi pregunta de cuan real es Crepúsculo?" me recosté el la cabecera de mi cama.

"No es muy real." Se movió cerca de mí.

"Entonces, nada de brillo?"

"Nop." Inspiró profundamente haciendo que mi cuerpo se levante un poco involuntariamente "¿Sabes algo? Se supone que los vampiros deben oler y saber bien a sus compañeros." Sonrió.

"Ha."_Dirá todo lo que sea para hacer que le crea, ¿Verdad?_

"Por favor Matt, déjame besarte." Noté su expresión seria.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu sabor es--- delicioso para mí y eres bueno besando." Estaba pensando en dejarlo, cuando de pronto acercó su rostro sosteniéndose con sus brazos en la cabecera de la cama a cada lado de mi rostro y susurró "No digas nada." Por una instante, pensé que me violaría, hasta que vi a su hermano parado en mi puerta.

"Es demasiado molesto... deberías matarlo Mello, de esa forma, nuestro secreto estará a salvo." Dijo plenamente.

"Eso va en contra de las reglas mientras él esté dispuesto a callar, y lo estás verdad Matt?" me sonrío de una manera tan dulce que no pude evitar asentir.

"No parece estar muy seguro a mis ojos." de repente, se encontraba parado a mi lado "_Yo_ debería matarlo ahora."

"No puedes Near, él puede ser mío." Mello cerró sus brazos alrededor mío acercándome a su cuerpo "Sabes que es un pecado hacerlo." Cerré mis ojos inhalando intensamente su esencia.

Cuando los abrí me encontré cara a cara con Near "Bien ¿Qué esperas? Sabes qué tienes que hacer, Mello"

"No puedo hacerlo ahora, Matt no está listo." Near rodó los ojos "Vete, cuando sea el momento lo haré, eso no te incumbe."

Near se acercó a mi oído y susurró "Estaré observándote." Y desapareció.

"Cuídate de Near." Lentamente me liberó "Siento lo que pasó."

"¿Qué quiso decir con lo que dijo?"

"Con suerte, nada, no te preocupes te protegeré."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Crees que te mentiría?"

"Tengo algo que decir... ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? ¿Qué tal si te equivocas?"

"Tengo algunas dudas, pero todo parece apuntar a un sí."

"¿Dudas?"

"Sí, pero estoy seguro de que son porque no quiero herirte."

* * *

Mello pasó todo el día en mi habitación, lo cual me puso un poco nervioso, por lo que no volví a caer dormido otra vez, aún así averiguamos muchas cosas sobre ambos, le hablé de la situación de mi hermano. "Lo siento Matt, desearía poder ayudarte."

"Está bien, él no es tan malo como tu hermano."

"Quizá debería volver a casa, en verdad es tarde ahora." Cuando dirigí mi vista a la ventana me di cuenta de que había oscurecido afuera. _ Papá sigue en el trabajo y Oliver debe estar vendiéndose._ Pensándolo bien, quedarme sólo no me apetecía. Estuve a punto de pedirle que se quede, cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y bajó velozmente las escalera, pronto nos encontrábamos en mi jardín trasero, donde me permitió sentarme y luego él también lo hizo a mi lado.

"¿Mel-?" Colocó un par de sus dedos en mis labios.

"Shh." Echó un vistazo alrededor "Debes permanecer callado, Near está cerca de aquí y no parece oler bien." _¿A que se refiere?_ Se puso de pie. "Ven aquí" dijo tomando mi mano para hacer que lo siguiera al otro jardín. Casi llegábamos cuando Near nos detuvo.

Sus ojos eran rojos como los de Mello y pequeñas gotas de sangre descendían de la comisura de sus labios "¿Qué pretenden?" cuestionó en un tono extraño.

"Aléjate Near." Mello colocó uno de sus brazos frente a mí, cubriéndome.

"No podrás protegerlo todo el tiempo, ambos sabemos qué es lo que sucederá." Entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto de molestia.

Mello me empujó suavemente hacia atrás "Matt corre, no te detengas si caigo, y no voltees!" Pero no pude emitir movimiento. Near corrió hacia Mello listo para golearlo. Sin embargo, él lo esquivó fácilmente, usando ese instante para contraatacar, pero Near fue más rápido llevando un golpe a su estómago. _No hay forma de que logre herirlo._ Pero Mello pareció congelare y puso los ojos en blanco al mirar hacia su estómago. Yo seguí sus ojos.

"Demonios!" grité luego cubriendo mi boca. La mano del albino estaba prácticamente enterrada en Mello y estaba ensangrentada. Mello retrocedió liberándose y sosteniendo su herida y gimiendo de dolor mientras caía de rodillas.

"Eso no debió hacerte daño, mírate, aún ni comenzaste a sanar!... ¿Estuviste bebiendo sangre últimamente siquiera? Eres patético." Levantó una de sus piernas para dar otro golpe, pero Mello dio un pequeño salto hacia la derecha girando extrañamente y terminado a espaldas de Near.

Tenía su cabeza bajo el brazo de Near y el otro atascado en su pierna. "TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUIÉN ES PATÉTICO!" Gritó. Debió haber saltado a por lo menos diez metros de altura antes de caer con Near bajo suyo. Hubo un sonido extraño acompañado de un grito luego del impacto. Mello giró con velocidad sosteniendo su herida acercándose hacia mi posición, tomándome en brazos nuevamente.

Finalmente colapsó en un túnel unas calles después "¿Mello, estás bien?" pregunté preocupado.

Él sólo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa "No estoy seguro de haberlo matado, pero estarás bien." Dirigió una de sus manos a mi rostro "Yo... seguramente moriré Matt."

"¡¿Qué?!" mis ojos comenzaron a arder y simultáneamente, algo acoso comenzó a descender por mis mejillas.

"Oh vamos, no llores Matt." Puse mi mano sobra la suya que sostenía mi rostro.

"No puedes morir, dijiste que-"

"Lo sé, pero eso sólo se aplica si he bebido sangre y hoy no lo hice." Gimió.

"Qué- yo- tú no puedes morir! Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer!"

"No hay forma de que puedas ayudarme, a menos que consigas sangre."

"¡Mi sangre!" dije desesperado.

"T-tu-" Un hilo de sangre se escapó de su boca. "No arriesgues tu vida por mí, antes de que muera... bésame una vez más." Lentamente para posicionar mis labios sobre los fríos suyos. Moví mi lengua dentro de su boca intentando sentir su sabor, lo cuan me tranquilizó y me hizo pensar en algo.

Me separé de él "Tú haces lo que te pida no es así?"

"S-sí." Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

"Entonces te estoy pidiendo que bebas mi sangre!" removí mi camiseta descubriendo mi cuello.

Mello me miró con expresión seria "Si eso es lo que quieres." Me acercó hacia él y comenzó a lamer mi cuello "Lo siento, Matt." Vacilantemente me mordió logrando que cierre mis ojos con fuerza.

"Todo está bien." Su brazos me rodearos acercándome aún más a él. Momentáneamente, me costaba respirar, mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a marearme. "No quiero estar solo otra vez Mello." Susurré agitado mientras mi vista se nublaba.

* * *

Que les parecio? A mì particularmente este chap me encanta! Espero que a ustedes tambien! Por favor dejen review! Me ayudan a publicar los capitulos más répidooo!!! Siiii!

No leemos la próxim!

Kisses MXM's Holic


	7. Telarañas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que estén listos para otro capítulo de este emocionante fic! Wow, si lo del chap anterior les pareció interesante pues lean esto! Ya traduje las reviews que me dejaron y **Loveless-slave** les agradece por dejar reviews y continuar leyendo el fic!!!

Tamos muy emocionadas!

Advertencias: No por ahora…

Diclaimer: Death Note no me pertence y por desgracia Matt y Mello tampoco LOL. Este fic tampoco me pertenece, es de **Loveless-slave** que como dije ta muy contenta con las reviews!!!

Capítulo VII Telarañas

* * *

Observé a mi alrededor, todo se veía blanco. Oí el sonido agudo y pausado de una máquina antes que la voz de un hombre pregunte "¿Estás despierto?"

"¿E-estoy en el cielo, o en el infierno?" cuestioné.

Hubo una risa "Purgatorio," mi visión l fin se aclaró "Hospital Purgatorio." Vi a un viejo con un uniforme blando, bigote y lentes.

"¿Q-qué sucedió?" intenté sentarme; sintiendo algo conectado a mi brazo.

"Fue algo así como un accidente." Dijo mientras con dos de sus dedos mantenía mis ojos abiertos examinándolos con una luz, luego quitó sus dedos. "Caíste de unas escaleras mientras sostenías tijeras, afortunadamente, tu hermano te halló antes de que te desangraras; sin embargo estuviste aquí por unos días."

"¿Dónde me lastimé?" mi voz sonaba ronca.

"En tu hombro derecho, me sorprendió la cantidad de sangre que perdiste; aunque la herida no era tan profunda, supongo que te noqueaste." _Supongo que es verdad, pero por qué suena falso? ¿No había alguien conmigo ayer?_ Froté mi frente. _Alguien--- quién? Mello? Mello?! _"¡MELLO!" observe lo que me rodeaba por un momento. _¿Dónde está? Era él quien estaba conmigo! Él es un vampiro, me dijo que yo podría ser su compañero y- y!--- _hice una pause entre mis pensamientos al descubrir algo. _Estoy vivo. Él-él bebió mi sangre y no me asesinó, eso significa que somos- el es mi- "_¡No!_"_ toqué mi cuello esperando hallar las marcas de la mordida, pero no había nada.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el viejo.

"¿Dónde está Mello?" inquirí.

"¿Qué?"

"Él es un vam-" _Espera, este tipo no me creerá, tampoco debería delatar a Mello, él salvó mi vida, y debo preguntarle algunas cosas. "_m-mi vecino. Es mi mejor amigo, quiero verlo._"_

"Ya veo, quizá tu familia venga a verte y lo traigan con ellos." Me sonrió.

"Gracias--- su nombre es...?"

"Oh mis disculpas, debía decirlo antes, soy el doctor Quilish Watari Wammy cualquiera de esos nombres están bien." Sonrió cálidamente de nuevo.

"Gracias doctor Watari." Volví a recostarme.

* * *

"Te las arreglaste para vivir" afirmó mi padre.

"No traté de suicidarme." Dije.

"Es cierto papá, y como sea ¿Quién trata de suicidarse con escaleras y tijeras?" repuso mi hermano.

"No lo sé" respondió "Voy a buscar café" finalizó abandonando el cuarto.

"¿No trataste de matarte verdad?" cuestionó Oliver luego de que papá se fuera.

"No ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Supongo."

"Necesito ver a Mello."

"¿Por qué?"

"Debo hacerle una pregunta."

"Llámalo entonces." Dijo prestándome su celular.

"No sé su número! Si lo supiera, tú imitarías mi voz y lo llamarías para acostarte con él!"

Oliver comenzó a reír "Suena a algo que yo haría." Limpió una lágrima de su ojo, producto de su ataque de risa "¿Debo hacerlo? Su familia es rara, pero ese L" lamió sus labios "es taaaan-"

"¿Qué hay de Aiden?"

"¿Qué con él?" replicó tomado asiento nuevamente.

"¿No es tu novio?"

"No, pero es sensacional! Me enciende sólo pensar en lo que me hace."

"Pero te lastima."

"La violencia sexual es fantástica, especialmente cuando no me permite correrme."

"¿Te agrada eso?"

"Sip, soy masoquista. Más dolor, mejor lo siento." Sonrió "Algún día sabrás cómo se siente."

* * *

_Odio estar aquí. Temo dormirme y estos puntos duelen condenadamente! _Hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta luego de que esta se abriera revelando a Light y a L tras él. Levanté mis cejas ante su aparición. Ellos tomaron asiento a mi lado. "Lo sentimos Matt, pero---" comenzó a decir Light deteniéndose luego para dirigirle una mirada a L.

Él asintió antes de continuar "No hemos visto a Mello o a Near, desde que fuiste hospitalizado."

"¿A dónde se fue?" demandé.

"Bueno, creo que" retomó Light "Mello se sintió mal al herirte, estoy seguro de que regresará. L hizo algo parecido cuando--- tú sabes." L asintió a lo que dijo Light.

"¿Qué hay de Near?"

"Nunca fue bueno controlándose." Respondió L.

"Probablemente se encuentra celoso de que Mello haya te haya encontrado, y decidió... jugar contigo." Continuó Light.

"¿Cuándo volverá Mello?"

"Será cuestión de tiempo hasta que averigüe que sólo tu sangre es buena para él desde ahora." L colocó un pulgar en su boca "Esperemos que no intente ser un héroe y muera de sed." Light lo miró con reproche. "¿Qué? Es verdad, no quiero mentirle a Matt y levantar sus expectativas." Llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, sintiendo dolor.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Aún así lo molestaste!" gritó Light.

"N-no, la herida, duele!"

"Mmm Matt La herida está del otro lado." repuso Light. Observé que estaba en lo cierto, y yo sostenía el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón. Alejé la vista de ellos.

"Bien, gracias por recordármelo." Dije encogiéndome para mirarlos de todas formas.

"No te preocupes demasiado. Mientras Mello este ausente, nosotros te protegeremos si Near regresa, Matt." Aseguró L, a lo que yo sólo asentí cerrando mis ojos.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente al escuchar un golpe. _Dios, todo me está sobresalte ahora. _Me levanté un poco hasta quedar sentado notando la oscuridad. _Al menos dé que mañana saldré de aquí. Me pregunto cómo está todo en la escuela. _Reí silenciosamente. _Todos debes estar inventando rumores sobre Mello y yo. Cuando regrese me invadirán con preguntas. _ Sentí mis ojos entibiarse y algo descendió por mi mejilla, a pesar de mi risa. Dirigí mi vista hacia el techo, perdiendo concentración y haciendo que la lágrima se borre. Sentí que me pesaba la cabeza, notando que otra vez me estaba quedando dormido y me forcé a permanecer despierto._ Jamás lograré ser un ser nocturno si le temo a la oscuridad. _ Me recosté de lado, mi pecho continuaba doliéndome. _ Él cree que estamos conectados, que la química es correcta verdad? Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente, como si fueran cosas que me encanta escuchar. Y ahora estoy enredado el la red que él mismo tejió... quizá Mello tenía razón al ser-_

La puerta se abrió repentinamente mientras yo me ocultaba de la luz que comenzó a entrar. "Allí estás, te estuve buscando."

* * *

Quien será el que entró en la habitación??? Dios… odio dejar a los lectores colgados… entonces, como prometí, presionen el botoncito para ver el próximo chap… no soy genial?}

Nos vemos en el otro capitulo!

Kesses MXM's holic

Review!!!


	8. Luz de estrella

Aquí ta el otro chap!!! Solo para ustedes! Estaba cansadisima anoche pero decidi publicarlos juntos aún así… es que no me gusta cuando me dejan esperando en la parte más interesante! Yo tambien soy lectora!

Así que lo traduje! (Mátenme *-*)

Lean y disfruten!

Capítulo VIII Luz de estrella

* * *

"¿Quién eres?" cuestione.

"Sólo soy yo, lo siento si te desperté, olvidé en que cuarto estabas." Respondió la voz amablemente.

"¿Qué hace aquí... doctor Watari?"

"Recuerdo que hablabas de un tal- Mello verdad? Alguien llamado así vino a verte. Vine para saber si quieres verlo, aunque la hora de visita este por finalizar." Encendió la luz.

Me encogí ante el brillo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Veamos." Echo un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca "Casi las 8:45, las visitas terminas a las 9:00."

"Quiero verlo." Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente en mi pecho.

"OK, iré por él." Cerró la puerta inaudiblemente.

Pronto la misma se abrió nuevamente. Un chico rubio, usando lentes de sol y chaqueta de cuero, con una cicatriz en su rostro entró en la habitación. "¿Mel- Mello?"

"¿Quién más?" curvó sus finos labios en una sonrisa a medida que se acercaba a mí. Yo, salté de la cama para rodearlo con mis brazos. _Me alegra tanto que esté vivo!_ Esperaba que me devolviera el abrazo, pero todo lo que dijo fue "Detente" de manera abrupta.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás.

Tembló antes de responder "Nada importante. Sólo, no me toques" dijo con tono severo.

"¿Por qué usas lentes de sol?"

"No es importante ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí ¿Cómo es que terminé con esta herida?"

"Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo para cubrir a mi familia." Musitó "Pensé en convertirte en uno de nosotros, pero hubiera sido injusto para ti, entonces hice lo que pude, fue muy duro para mí."

Asentí en aprobación a lo que dijo "Ok... ¿Qué hay de las marcas de mordida?"

"Las curé con mi sangre."

"Entonces s-somos tú sabes..."

"Sí, eso creo."

Acerqué una de mis manos a su rostro, pero él retrocedió. "¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que está mal?"

"No. No es importante."

"Q-quiero saberlo." Analicé su rostro, intentando de es forma, descifrar lo que pasaba. "Espera ya lo sé! Necesitas sangre no es así?! No la bebiste por que L me dijo que-"

"¡No!" gritó cubriendo mi boca con una de sus manos enguantadas, haciendo que emita un quejido de dolor. Lentamente llevé una de las mía su brazo; sintiendo cuan frío estaba.

"Mi sangre" comencé "es la única buena para ti ahora-"

"Detente Matt."

"La necesitas." Emitió un gruñido y se quitó los lentes revelando sus ojos rojizos. "Lo hiciste ver demasiado obvio." Cerré mis ojos mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su palma "La quieres Mello."

"No." Sostuvo.

"Puedes tener tanta como desees." Abrí mis ojos para observarlo; lentamente, se inclinaba hacia mí, nuestros ojos se conectaron.

"No puedo mientras estés herido. Volverás a casa pronto de todas formas."

"¿Qué importa entonces? Este momento es tan conveniente como todos!" grité "De hecho no sería mucho mas conveniente ahora?" tomé su mano y deslicé con ella la bata de hospital dejando al descubierto mi garganta y parte de mi pecho.

Mello se alejó rompió en contacto visual "No sabes lo que haces Matt."

Me molesté "¡Bien! Me harté de esto! Puedes abstenerte hasta morir si quieres." Reacomodé la bata en mí y me dirigí a la cama recostándome boca arriba mirando al vacío.

La cama crujió y se movió. "¿Matt?" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Sentí un par de brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. "Por favor no te molestes." Reposó su cabeza en la mía.

"No estoy molesto." Impuse.

"¿Puedo besarte?"

"¿Por qué siempre preguntas? ¿No puedes ser espontáneo?"

"Bien." De pronto sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Soy espontáneo" susurró en mi oído.

"Te quedan" observé el reloj de la pared "siete minutos."

"Lo sé." Me acercó hacia él.

"¿Por qué haces tanto problema con todo esto de la sangre? ¿No se supone que debo dártela para que puedas vivir?"

"Es difícil controlarme cuando te ofreces tan provocativamente... y pude ver tu pezón claramente, eso sólo empeoró las cosas." Me sonrojé al instante. Sentí los enguantados dedos de Mello recorrer mi rostro y noté sus ojos rojos. Su rostro estaba más cerca del mío. Sus dedos trazaron con suavidad un camino hacia mi cuello "¿Tu- tu oferta de sangre sigue en pie?"

"Claro!" removí la bata nuevamente, asegurándome de no mostrar mi pecho demasiado esta vez. Mello sostuvo firmemente mi cabello y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Lamiendo y mordiéndome, mientras yo degustaba el delicioso sabor de su boca. Luego de varios minutos, se separó de mí "Mello! Idiota! Ahora no tienes tiempo de-" volvió a unir sus labios a los míos, introduciendo su lengua, besándome de una manera tan violenta, que logró que cerrara mis ojos fuertemente, quitándome la respiración.

Vagamente escuché un sonido extraño y una voz diciendo "Siento decirle joven Jeevas-?" la voz se quebró. No pude dejar de besar a Mello sin embargo, pero finalmente, se alejó.

Mis ojos se abrieron justo a tiempo para ver a Mello soltar su agarre y voltear diciendo "Siente decir qué?"

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con un bastante atónito doctor Watari en umbral de la puerta. "Oh, Que, la hora de vista terminó... y que no permitimos a los visitantes recostarse de esa manera en las camas del hospital." Informó.

"Ok, me voy en un segundo." Dijo Mello manteniendo la calma y observando al suelo mientras el doctor se retiraba. Luego abrió sus ojos para volver a mirarme. "Dios, ese tipo me bloqueó completamente."

"De verdad crees que esas películas cliché funcionan conmigo verdad?"

"No, sé que lo hacen. Puedo oír el latido de tu corazón mucho más rápido." Sonrío seductoramente. Inclinándose para tocar mi frente con la suya, inspiró pesadamente, logrando que yo ladee mi rostro acercando mis labios a su boca. "Peor ahora" saltó de la cama y apareció en la puerta antes de que lo note. "debo irme." Se colocó los lentes de sol luego de dirigirme un guiño. Su mano comenzó a girar la manija.

"Espera!" grité "¿Near está muerto?"

"No ceo que quieras saberlo." Apagó la luz y antes de que pueda responderle se fue.

_¿En realidad cree que me sentiré mal por la muerte de Near? O quizá no esté muerto! Diablos1 Mello regresa! _Cubrí mi cabeza con la sábana sintiéndome un poco más a salvo. Escuché un ruido extraño que por poco que hizo gritar del miedo. Finalmente me quité la sábana de encima para descubrir el origen del ruido. _ ¿La ventana? C_on lentitud di pasos cortos hacia la ventana:durante todo ese momento pude sentir mi corazón en mis oídos. Removí las cortinas dejándome ver algunos rayos de luna y a Mello. "¡Mello!" exclamé felizmente abriendo la ventana.

"¿En realidad pensaste e que te dejaría? Pude sentirte llamándome." Dijo trepando para entrar al cuarto. Se paró algo rígido antes de mirarme con esos ojos aún cubiertos. Me arrojé a él encerrándolo entre mis brazos, pronto sentí los suyos enroscándose en mi cintura.

"Mello y-yo" las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir "no quiero estar solo jamás! Estoy enfermo de eso! Por una vez necesito—quiero ser egoísta y no quiero que te vayas. No me importa nada, ni siquiera que desees mi sangre yo sólo-" hice una pausa "no quiero que te alejes." Dije un poco más calmado.

"Me quedaré contigo mientras sepa que estás a salvo y que puedo protegerte. Jamás te dejaré, lo juro." Retrocedí dejando caer la más de la mitad de mi bata.

"Bebe de mí." Respiró forzadamente mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en una silla. Puso su manos en mis hombros sintiendo los puntos que tenía en uno de ellos, me sorprendió al recorrerlos con su lengua. "Ah" suspiré. _Apuesto que lamerlo se siente igual que lamer un zipper. _Sonreí para mis adentros.

"Lo siento por eso" dijo "y por esto." Puso sus labios en mi cuello.

"En verdad Mello, no importa." Entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello mientras sus colmillos se clavaban en mí. "N-no me importa." Emití un gruñido. Me levantó suavemente y me recostó en la cama sin dejar de succionar mi sangre. Pronto su mordida se debilitó, hasta que sólo llevó su lengua suavemente a la reciente herida antes de libéreme por completo. Se sentó a mi lado. "No necesitas más?"

"No, sabes tan condenadamente bien. Es como si-" se detuvo a pensar varios segundos " es como si quisiera saborearte. ¿Entiendes?" preguntó.

"E-eso creo." Me senté a su lado. "¿Me dirás si Near está muerto?"

"Supongo que debo ser honesto contigo Matt; muerto o no, estoy en problemas." Sus ahora azules ojos denotaba algo parecido a la tristeza "Pero no creo que deba preocuparme de eso por ahora." Fingió una sonrisa. Quise preguntarle sobre eso, pero por alguna razón, no quise arruinar el momento que parecíamos estar teniendo. _ Espero que no sea nada serio._

* * *

Sí, a mi tambien me cortó un poco el mambo cuande lei que era el doctor Watari, pero después lo compenzo totalmente con la mordida *-* yay!!!

Review para **Loveless-slave **please!!!

Kisses MXM's Holic


	9. No estás solo

Hola!!!! Espero no haberlos confundido mucho! Mi PC es un pedazo de mierda y señaló mal los capitulos que tenia que subir... no saben como me sentí, encima que publique tarde, lo publique mal!!! T_T le agradezco muchísimo a Hoshii eater por avisarme en su review! Me salvó la vida! Bien, este es que chap que se supone que debería ir aquí, se perdieron muchas cosas por mi negligencia y la de mi pedazo de mierda de compu... me saltee dos chaps. CUANTO LO SIENTOOOOOO!!! TT-TT pero aquí estoy corrigiendo el error!

Advertencia: no hace falta que escriba algo en realidad... todo lo dice el rated M.

Disclaimer: este divino fic (Que subí mal) le pertenece a Loveless-slave!!! Y los personajes de este fic (Cuyos capitulos subí mal...) les pertenecen a las malas personas de Obha y Obata... me los mataron en el animé... T_T

Ahí va el fic!!!(Que subí mal)

Capítulo IX

* * *

Mis párpados de apartaron lentamente permitiéndoles a mis pupilas ver un cuarto con la luz encendida. Estiré mis brazos sintiendo que algo me faltaba. _¿Dónde está Mello? ¿Y de dónde viene toda esta luz? _Busqué con la mirada el origen del brillo para notarlo en elevándose el mi ventana. _¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué tiene que brillar tanto?! Odio el sol, ¿Dónde están las nubes? Creo que eso explica por qué Mello no está aquí. Espero que se encuentre bien. _Escuché un par de golpes en la puerta para después ver cómo la cabeza de mi hermano se asomaba en la habitación, continuaba usando sus lentes de sol. "Oh, despertaste? Eso es decepcionante, quería dibujar en ti." Me mostró un enorme marcador indeleble color negro.

"Si lo hubieras hecho, yo te habría demandado por atentar contra mi propiedad privada e integridad física." Carraspeé.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No ¿Cuándo me voy?"

"Mmmm" levantó la vista para dirigirla al reloj de pared encima de su cabeza "Como en veinte minutos, dependiendo de cuánto te tardes en vestirte y si al doctor le gusta platicar."

"Les aseguro que no les quitaré más tiempo." La cara de Oliver se tornó roja al notar a sus espaldas al doctor Watari. Luego se acercó a mí y comenzó explicarme cómo aplicar la medicina en la herida y advirtiéndome que no humedezca la zona e intente de no golpearlas, de lo contrario se abrirá y tendré que regresar al hospital. Básicamente diciendo una sarta de cosas que puedo entender solo. Finalmente me dejó solo para que pueda vestirme.

* * *

"Papá no quiso venir." Dije cuando nos detuvimos en el primer semáforo.

"Nah, tuvo que ir al trabajo." Respondió Oliver.

Arrojé una colilla de cigarrillo por la ventana. "Demonios, extrañaba fumar! Ni siquiera me dejaba ir al jardín por uno."

"Hey, te importa si nos detenemos?" preguntó cuando retomamos movimiento.

"¿Dónde?"

"En casa de Aiden."

"Que sorpresa." Me recosté en mi asiento observando la ventanilla. _De todas formas está demasiado soleado, no tendré oportunidad de ver a Mello. _"Supongo que no."

* * *

Condujimos hasta llegar a un barrio de buen aspecto. Me sorprendió notar cuan tranquilo y normal era, lo que no lo hizo, fue el hecho de que nos detuviéramos en la casa mas atrofiada. Era de color amarillo oscuro, los arbustos de en frente eran ramas secas pegadas al suelo y había un árbol extraño parecido a una de las cosas raras de Poltergeist. "Debería venir conmigo." Dijo Oliver en tono serio.

"Bien." Respondí con hastío.

Entró de pronto, seguido de cerca por mí, dentro de la casa todo se aún más veía asqueroso. Va alguien recostado en el sofá. Un chico que jamás había visto... tenía un corte de cabello genial. Su fleco estaba teñido de diferentes colores brillantes como verde, azul y rosa, pero el color base era negro oscuro. Vestía jeans ajustados y una camiseta de Saosin. _Es muy sexy! Pero si está aquí, probablemente sea un adicto. _"Nos encontramos de nuevo hermanos de Aiden." Ronroneó Oliver. _Definitivamente un adicto._

"Ya veo." Dijo sonando adormilado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse.

"Quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida." Ordenó apuntando al sofá donde el otro chico estaba recostado.

"No contraeré SIDA o si?" me dirigió una mirada de molestia mientras abandonaba el pasillo. _Dios que perra. _Caminé hacia un enorme póster en la pared que decía 'Saosin!' con aerosol.

"¿Te agrada?"

"No me interesa mucho el umm arte?" respondí.

"Yo tampoco, sólo estaba aburrido." Rió frotándose la nuca "Aiden se enfadó; odia esa banda."

Hubo silencio por un instante hasta que pregunté "¿Cómo te llamas?" sin que me importe en realidad la respuesta.

"Elazar." Se apuntó con el pulgar "¿Tú?" me señaló son su índice.

_Hmm debería decirle mi verdadero nombre o inventar algo? Conoce a mi hermano así que no me queda opción. _"Mi nombre es Mail."_ Tuve que mentir._

"Es un buen nombre."

"Si, si." Lo evadí. _Me pregunto qué hace Mello. _"Entonces, eres el hermano de Aiden."

"Sí, gemelo." Observé en su rostro notando no muchas similitudes.

"Ustedes no son idénticos." Impuse.

"No." Hizo una pausa "Me agrada lo que le hiciste a tu cabello." Dijo tomando unos cuantos mechones entre sus dedos. "Los zigzag's son geniales ¿Cómo los hiciste?"

"Mi cabello es así, no le _hago_ nada."

"Aha el mío también." Fruncí el entrecejo "¿Quieres divertirte un poco?" levantó sus cejas.

"No beso a personas afectadas." Entrecerré mis ojos tras mis googles.

"¿Yo soy la persona afectada?" sonó molesto pero de alguna manera monótono. "Ni siquiera admitirás que tiñes tu cabello."

"Cálmate, demonios." _¡NO TIÑO MI CABELLO!_

"No me digas qué hacer. Creo que tu trasero de perra me pertenece por ese insulto." Caminó hacia mí y noté que era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que yo, lo que me intimidó.

"Aléjate." Presioné mi mano en su pecho, pero eso no pareció moverlo en lo absoluto.

"Cállate puta."

"Eres tú quien quiere 'divertirse' conmigo y yo soy la puta?"

"Exacto." Tomó mi cabello bruscamente y me acercó a su rostro. "Lo quieres, lo sé. Todos piensan que soy sexy." Ahogué una risa, pero me golpeé a mi mismo internamente, ya que estaba en lo cierto, yo sí pensaba que se veía sexy._ Pero de ninguna manera lo besaré ni nada!_ De pronto llevé uno de mis puños lo más rápido que pude a su estómago. Al pareces se ahogó y cayó hacia atrás. Salté sobre él y corrí a la cocina moviendo la puerta de vidrio corrediza que llevaba al jardín trasero.

Una vez allí, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui... na había salida y la yarda de madera era demasiado alta como para que la trepase. "¡Mierda!" sentí un brazo enroscarse en mi cuello con fuerza. La presión era tal, que me dificultó la respiración. "Ah!"

"Estúpido idiota." Escuche burlarse a Elazar. "Hah en realidad parece una perra ahora." Rió.

"Su-él-ta-me." Dije fastidiado tratando de arañar sus brazos.

"Nah divirtámonos." Me estampó contra la pared llevando su mano hacia mis pantalones, desajustando los botones. Desafortunadamente mis manos estaban presionadas también y no podía moverlas con libertas. "Ha, lo quieres." Canturreó bajando mis pantalones.

"Ngh-no! ¡Por favor detente!" supliqué.

"Continúa llorando; logras provocarme aún más." Ronroneó. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras su mano descendía desde mi cintura. _¡Alguien ayúdeme!_

"Hey." Oí una voz familiar llamar desde muy cerca, incluso casi pude sentir el sabor del aliento que tomó para hacerlo. Volteé ligeramente para ver a Mello a espaldas de Elazar con su mano en su hombro.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó extrañado, a lo que Mello sonrió juguetonamente mientras reafirmaba su agarre alejándolo de mí y arrojándolo a unos cinco metros de distancia.

Mello se aproximó a Eleazar justo cuando este intentaba levantarse, cosa que Mello no permitió pisando su pecho. "No vuelvas a tocarlo o te asesinaré!" mis ojos se abrieron como platos a medida que perdía sensibilidad en mis piernas y caía de rodillas. Mello caminó hacia mí. "Déjame ayudarte." Dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente y abotonaba mis jeans. Me sentí aliviado de que el acoso no haya llegado más lejos "Ven aquí, vámonos." Pronunció levantándome en su espalda.

Caminamos por un momento hasta que me atreví a decir "Mello yo--- gracias." Abracé su cuello, enterrando mi rostro tras su cuello.

"Claro." Levantó su cabeza de acuerdo a mi movimiento. "Llegué a-a tiempo verdad? ¿Logró hacerte algo?"

"No, nada." _Mi virginidad continúa intacta._

"Siento haberte dejado en el hospital. Quise estar allí para cuando despertaras, pero-_"_ no finalizó la oración.

"¿Acaso... estaba demasiado soleado para ti?" supuse.

"No otra cosa." No parecía querer hablar de eso en ese momento, entonces lo dejé ir.

"OK."

"Hey, sabes que ya no estas solo ¿Verdad?" preguntó.

"Seguro." Descansé mi barbilla en su hombro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este chap de este fic (que subí mal... tengo un complejo con eso ahora... Hurra!!!) ahora mismo publico el que sigue, (que también subí mal) PERDOOOONNNN!!!! TT_TT

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	10. Conmigo esta noche

Hey soy yo y este es el capitulo que debería seguir en la historia... (Ya que lo subí mal y están libres de querer asesinarme a sangre fría como lo haría Beyond Birthday... --# no los culpo) por favor léanlos para poder entender los que ya subí!!! Dios soy una idiota!!!! Y otra vez: MIL GRACIAS Hoshii!!!! ME SALVASTE LA VISA DE FICKER!!! TE AMO! *-*

Advertencia: lo de siempre...

Disclaimer: Loveless-slave es la autora original (del fic que subí mal...) y adverti que no me cansaria jamás decirlo! Y no, Matt y Mello, junto a los sotros personajes no me perteneces, son de Loveless, Obha y Obata!!!

Lean!!!

Capítulo X

* * *

Mello me cargó en su espalda todo el camino a mi casa y fue perfectamente capaz de continuar sosteniéndome al abrir la puerta. "El imbésil de Oliver dejo abierta la puerta." Musité. Permanecí en sus brazos mientras subimos las escaleras y luego me sentó en mi cama de forma un tanto brusca "Ngh." De repente colocó su cuerpo frente al mío "¿Qué haces?" pregunté sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que haría. Puso una de sus manos en mi rostro y la otra en uno de mis hombros. Descendió delicadamente y cerró el espacio entre nuestros labios, los cuales aparté para darle paso a su hábil lengua.

Mantuve mis manos en su cintura, a medida que el beso se tornaba más violento, pero finalmente se apartó dejándome agitado. "Estaba pensando en que tú siempre me haces favores, y debería ser recíproco." Me besó rápidamente de nuevo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" pregunté intrigado por saber qué haría.

"No lo haré si no deseas que lo haga, pero pensé que podría-" mordió su labio inferior. "Quizá no debería."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime!" rogué.

Se movió velozmente, para quedar sentado a mis espaldas, rodeando mis caderas con sus piernas, deslizando sus manos por mi pecho; abrazándome firmemente. Respirando en mi oído, lentamente descendió con sus manos desde mi cintura, deteniendo sus dedos en la cremallera de mis jeans "Podría." Susurró. Sin embargo no necesitó decir nada más, yo sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Sus movimientos incrementaron mi pulso cardíaco y como consiguiente, quedé sin palabra alguna que decir. _¿Quiero este tipo de cosas de Mello? Estoy realmente atraído hacia él y se supone que somos compañeros, esto tiene que suceder eventualmente. ¡Es que no lo sé! _ Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. "Lo haré despacio y si quieres que me detenga, sólo dímelo." Lentamente comenzó a bajar el zipper de mi pantalón; luego los bajó hasta la altura de mis rodillas haciéndome suspirar de impresión.

Hizo una breve pausa antes de que sus dedos con lentitud se escurrieran bajo el elástico de mi ropa interior. "Ngh!" mis ojos se abrieron mirando a su mano. "Mell-!" eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Parecieron pasar horas hasta que finalmente hizo contacto con mi creciente erección, sus dígitos comenzaron a acariciarme con suavemente "Ah!" mi vista se nublo mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas en su pecho. Comencé a respirar agitadamente a medida que esos dedos me rodeaban. "¡Mello!" suspiré mientras cerraba su mano aprisionando mi miembro, a la vez liberándolo de mis boxers, permitiendo que una brisa llegue a tocarlo. Mordí mis labios avergonzado al tener mi erección completamente al exterior. Mello respiró en mi oído para luego dejar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

"Mantén los ojos abiertos Matt." Obedecí tímidamente notando sus dedos deslizarse arriba y debajo de mi extremidad. Me pareció tan ficticio de alguna manera. Eche mi cabeza atrás nuevamente dejando escapar una gemido, estrechando las sábanas entre mis dedos. Mello utilizaba su otra mano para acariciar mis caderas y mi pecho. De alguna manera lo consideré inteligente; cada vez que yo hacia esto nunca supe que hacer con mi otra mano, por lo cual la mantenía inmóvil.

Tortuosamente recorrió con su mano mi piel hasta llegar a mis puntos, los cuales presionó con dos de sus dedos, pero rápidamente bajó su mano a una de mis pezones, utilizando la palma para frotarlo. "Ah, Mello!" levanté ligeramente mis caderas. Con su pulgar masajeó la punta de mi miembro fuertemente. "Oh dios! Mello!" llevé mi temblorosa mano a su nuca entrelazando mis dedos con su dorado cabello y me volteé ligeramente para poder mirarlo. "Mello b-bésame..." él se acercó a mí torciendo su cuello un poco estrellando sus labios con los míos y empujando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Todo ese placer me estaba volviendo loco; la presión en mi estómago, su deliciosa lengua probando la mía y su mano acariciando mi pecho.

Fue demasiado para mí.

Reafirmé mi agarre en su cabello liberándome del beso para gritar "MELLO! No puedo más!" me tensé en su mano sintiendo correrme violentamente. "Ah Mello..." Traté de calmarme de a poco intentando tomar aire profundamente.

Eventualmente, su mano se detuvo, estaba cubierta de manchas blancas, las cuales llevó a su boca para lamerlas. "Sabe tan bien como tu sangre." Continuó lamiendo. No pude evitar creer que mentía. _Sé a qué sabe, también lo hice, y no es tan bueno. _Aparté mis ojos. puso sus manos en mi rostro "Hmm." Me observó por varios minutos sin emitir palabra.

Yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Quizá debí haberle hecho un cumplido o algo, pero pensar en decirle algo como "Tienes manos muy hábiles." o "Ese fue el mejor orgasmo que jamás tuve." hubiera sonado estúpido.

* * *

Mello me convenció de dejar mi hogar diciendo que le agradaría que permanezca con él y no pude negarme cuando usó esa 'carita suplicante' suya mientras decía "¿Te quedarías conmigo hoy?" por lo que dejé una nota en el refrigerador 100% seguro de que a nadie le importaría, entonces mentí diciendo que me quedaría en casa de Mello, pero terminamos yendo a cualquier lugar menos a ese. ¡Me llevó por toda la cuidad! Primero al pequeño acuario, una cena y a ver una película. "¿Qué es esto?" finalmente pregunté mientras salíamos de ver la película "¿Alguna clase de cita cliché?" todo el día noté que le hablaba exactamente como lo hacía antes de que me masturbara, como si lo que hicimos fuera algo normal, algo que hayamos hecho un millón de veces.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza "Sí." Respondió. "Tenemos una última parada y volvemos a casa." _¿Nosotros? ¿A casa? _Me llevó fuera del teatro. El agarre de su mano se ajustaba a medida que caminábamos por el parque. Nunca note que el parque se veía bastante bien de noche con todas esas luces navideñas y decoraciones. Pero además me sentí algo estúpido; todo el día fastidié a Mello por usar esa gran chaqueta roja y ahora mi trasero se congelaba! Rodeé mi cuerpo con unos de mis brazos reclinándome hacia él. Mello se detuvo y se quitó el abrigo y alcanzándomelo. "Sabía que esto sucedería." Curvó sus labios burlonamente.

"¿Planeaste mi muerte congelada?"

"No morirás, estás conmigo esta noche." Sonrió envolviéndome con la chaqueta.

"Gracias pero, tú no-"

"No." Interrumpió mientras la tomaba y la ajustaba a mi cuerpo.

"Gracias de nuevo." Se veía algo grande en mí, las mangas cubrían mis dedos, sin embargo la levante unos centímetros para tomar la mano de Mello.

Mello me tomó de los hombros logrando que lo mirara, colocó una mano en la parte trasera de mi cintura y la otra entre mis cabellos. Su rostro descendió a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, pero finalmente, justo como pensé que sus labios se encontrarían con los míos, me atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo en un asfixiante abrazo. "¡Oh amor joven!" oí bromear a una voz femenina. Volteé mi cabeza lo mejor que pude para ver a una chica rubia peinada con dos colitas de cerdo, tenía un collar negro con una cruz pequeña colgando, vestía una corsé negro y una falda del mismo color. De repente apareció justo tras nosotros. Los brazos de Mello se cerraron con más fuerza a mi alrededor. "No debes preocuparte, no estoy aquí por ti." Susurró, su aliento olía mal "Este fue un mal chico." Dejo salir una risa larga.

"Vete Misa." Gruñó Mello.

Su rostro denotó dolor "¿Así es como le hablas a tu media hermana mayor?" mello dirigió una de sus manos a su pecho. Escuché algo quebrándose y un grito de "¡No!" hubo una pausa antes de "¡Esta era mi prenda favorita!" la observé palpando el ensangrentado corsé sin prestarle atención al hoyo de su pecho. "¡Pagarás por eso!" Ella me alejó de los brazos de Mello arrojándome al suelo y los torció hacia su espalda."Vamos no lo compliques más de lo normal. Deberías estar contento! Ni siquiera me permitieron comer a ese humano tuyo. Usualmente _ellos_ no son tan amables! Sabías que esto sucedería de todas formas."

"¡Matt!" gritó mientras ella trataba de alejarlo de mí "¡Matt te amo!" las palabras resonaron en mi mente y perforaron mis pensamientos como una bala.

"Mello yo-" pero las palabras no abandonaron mi boca lo suficientemente rápido mientras un sentimiento de cansancio me invadió. Cerré mis ojos "Yo-yo... Mello,"

* * *

Otra vez: PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON y mil mas de esos... PERDON Loveless! PERDON lectores!!! (Al parecer no lo superaré pronto... - -# es mi culpa) lo siento mucho por subir mal el chap!!! Gracias por leer!!!

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	11. Una caja con objetos punzantes

Buenas a todos!!! Primero que nada, siento mucho la ausencia... últimamente me estuvieron pasando muchas cosas las cuales fueron motivos de mi demora... pero creo que están aquí para leer el chap y no la aburrida historia de las desgracias de mi vida... en fin, me siento realmente bien al subir esto ya que la conciencia me estaba matando literal y físicamente (No pregunten como O_o). Solamente me queda decirles que disfruten el chap y que tengan un lindo día! :3

OH! Mando un saludo especial a Usa-chan, Hoshii-eater y a SEME y UKE que me estuvieron apoyando mucho y me dieron ánimo para continuar escribiendo y traduciendo en mis momentos de depresión. ¡LOS AMO CHICOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE HACEN POR MÍ! *-*

Advertencia: No lo creo... (No confíen en mi juicio de fangirl nunca XD)... ok, ok... quizá haya algo de vocabulario.

Disclaimer: este fic no me pertenece es de **Loveless-salve**, y NO me canso de decirlo Yay! Pero lo que realmente me pone triste es que Matt y Mello no son míos... podría haber hecho tantas cosas... T_T... Al menos tengo a !!! XP

FIC!

Capítulo IX No estás solo

Hubo un fuerte golpe antes de que diera un salto en mi cama mientras mi hermano abría la puerta. "¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!" gritó.

"¿Qué?" froté mis ojos. Observé a mi hermano, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras tomaba una inspiraciones profundas.

"¡¿Por qué heriste a Elly?!" exclamó.

"¿Quién?" completamente confundido.

Se aproximó a mí "¡El hermano de Aiden, Elazar! ¡Se suponía que tendrías sexo con él!" se acercó más y me tomó de la camiseta.

"Lo siento, no soy una puta." Dije tratando de no darle la espalada para volver a dormir.

Me sacudió "¡Cállate! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Se suponía que al menos besaras a Elly! ¡De esa forma Aiden perdería interés en ti!"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" pregunté, de pronto me interesé en lo que él estaba diciendo.

"¡Aiden es mío! ¡lo quiero pero no puedo tenerlo a menos que pierda interés en ti!" sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse.

"Oliver, no te preocupes, jamás lo alejaré de ti." Intenté tranquilizarlo a medida que frotaba su brazo._ Como si quisiera a Aiden cuando tengo a Mel-_ mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Mello! Suéltame debo encontrar-"

"¡Silencio! ¡Estoy teniendo una maldita crisis y tú sólo te preocupas por tu estúpido noviecito! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de Aiden?"

"¿Y eso qué? ¡Deberías entender entonces!... Aiden ni siquiera es tu novio." Justo cuando esa oración abandonó mi boca, me retracté. Sus ojos se entronaron en una expresión capaz de detener el corazón. "Quiero decir- lo que quiero decir es que no lo es ahora- pero lo será!"

"No creo que eso sea lo que quisiste decir... Quizá estás insinuando soy malo en la cama."

"¡No estoy insinuando nada, trato de convencerte! Te amo tanto, más que a papá o aún más que a mamá cuando vivía, jamás en mi vida haría algo que te hiriera."_ No como Aiden._

"No estoy hablando de amor, estoy hablando de sexo... Crees que soy malo ¿Verdad?"

_¿Cómo es que salió con eso?_ "N-no estoy seguro de que eres uh- el me-jor, más sexy y cosas como esa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que insinué eso?"

Mi mirada creció un poco y el golpeó mi rostro. "¡Cállate!" me tomó del cabello saltando de la cama. Caí al suelo junto a él. Su agarre se ajustó a medida que me volteaba, de manera que tal, que mi rostro enfrentaba al suelo. "Quizá debería ponerte de vuelta en el hospital." Se acercó demasiado a mí una vez más sujetando mi brazo con fuerza. "O quizá debería dejar que Aiden se divierta contigo." Me liberó y se levantó para luego sentarse a mi lado en el suelo. "Entonces se dará cuenta de que soy el único que puede..." calló.

Lo que dijo me preocupó._ Él no lo haría en realidad ¿O si?_ "¿Oliver?" me arrastré hacia él "Por favor no." Lo rodeé con mis brazos "No lo hagas, ¡Jamás haré nada con Aiden, lo prometo! Sólo no- no permitas que me toque."

Bufó "Dios, no lo haré. Maldita reina del drama."me alejó bruscamente, poniéndose de pié y abandonando el cuarto._ Ahora debo hallar a Mello._ Mel levanté del suelo comenzando mi caminata hacia las personas que supieran qué diablos pasaba con esa chica! Y supieran donde estaba Mello.

* * *

Golpeé y pateé la puerta hasta que finalmente un al parecer enfadado Light respondió "¡Oh Matt que bien! ¿Dónde está Mello?" me preguntó con calma.

¡¿No lo sabes?! Exclamé.

"No, él dijo que estaría contigo por un tiempo, pensé que- Oh no ¡L!"gritó tomándome de la muñeca y adentrándome a la casa. "¡L! ¡Creo que _ella_ atrapó a Mello! ¡Maldita sea, sabía que esto sucedería!" me dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba L sentado en el medio de un círculo de diferentes pasteles y dulces.

"¿De que estás hablando Light?" dijo sin despegar sus ojos del pastel que estaba a punto de devorar.

"¡Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando él recibió esa carta!" dijo Light._ ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Carta?_

"Sí, quizá debimos preguntar más sobre eso." Respondió L "No pensé que Near iría tan lejos."

"Ok ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Quién era esa chica que se llevó a Mello? ¿a dónde lo llevó?"

"Esas son preguntas difíciles de responde, mar, Matt." Dijo Light.

"La chica es Misa, ella es la hermana mayor de Mello." Prosiguió L.

"¡L! ¡Mello no quería que él lo supiera!" gritó Light.

L se encogió de hombros antes de seguir "Al parecer, Mello está en problemas por casi matar a Near. Probablemente fue llevado a la Agrupación de Fuerzas para juicio."

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es esta Agrupación de Fuerzas?" comencé a ponerme nervioso.

"La Agrupación de Fuerzas es lo que mantiene a todo vampiro en línea y no cometa asesinatos. Él podría ser sentenciado a muerte, Mello ya estuvo allí por un juicio una vez, hay un 72% de probabilidades de que no regrese." Dijo L bajando su trozo de pastel viéndose algo triste.

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mi corazón "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero él sólo intentaba protegerme! ¡Diablos, todo esto es mi culpa!" enterré mis uñas en mis cabellos.

"Bien" comenzó Light entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente "quizá eso lo salve."

"¿Qué? ¡Dime!" demandé.

"A lo que Light se refiere es que, si Mello dice que Near trataba de beber de ti cuando había una razón para que él crea que eras su compañero, se salvará."

"¿De veras? ¿Por qué es eso?" pregunté.

"Es un pecado para un vampiro el beber del compañero de otro vampiro, porque el compañero podría... podría repentinamente enamorarse del segundo vampiro en lugar de su compañero real y eso causaría la muerte del primer vampiro, entonces por eso es considerado un pecado." Aclaró L.

"Oh ¿Por qué Mello estuvo allí antes?"

"Él trato de-" Light cubrió la boca de L con una de sus manos.

"Debería ser Mello quien te lo diga." Escrutó Light manteniendo presionada su mano en el rostro de L "Él te lo dirá cuando sea el momento adecuado."

L lentamente quitó la mano de Light de su rostro "Oh, eso es cierto. Gracias por recordármelo Light." Pronunció monótonamente, pero aún así sonando agradecido.

"¿Pueden llevarme a donde está él para que lo ayude?"

"No, Mello debe salvarse sólo." Dijo L.

"¡¿Qué?! Entroné mis ojos.

"Sólo podrás ayudar a Mello si él le dice a la Agrupación de Fuerzas que te protegía." Empezó L "pero quizá no lo haga, ya que si es considerado culpable aún con tu ayuda, serás sentenciado a muerte con él."

"¡No me importa! ¡No quiero estar si él! ¡Preferiría morir!" grité.

"Bien, si no eres contactado en veinticuatro horas desde que fue llevado, entonces él podría estar muerto o por supuesto hay 28% de oportunidades de que lo haya liberado; sin embargo, si lo dejaron ir probablemente tuvo que enfrentar alo muy duro." Externó L "¿qué hora era aproximadamente cuando Misa se lo llevó?"

Pensé por unos cuantos segundos "Fue después de las nueve."

"Aún cuentas con tiempo Matt. Estoy seguro de que si Mello mantiene la calma y explica todo lo que sucedió estará bien" Light trató de sonar esperanzado, pero falló.

* * *

_Encontré una caja con objetos punzantes._ Sostuve firmemente la caja en mis manos._ No estoy seguro de cómo sucedió, pero en algún momento me enamoré de él. Nos enamoramos. Fue la mejor idea que jamás tuve, además. No puedo creer en lo que estoy pensando. Si Mello no vive después de esto, entonces yo tampoco quiero vivir. Realmente me sentí así, no es mi retardada parte adolescente pensando de esta forma. _Sentí mis ojos arder horriblemente, pero ninguna lágrima salió._ Esperaré hasta mañana, sólo por si acaso. Si él no regresa para entonces, llenaré la tina de agua, entraré en ella, cortaré mis muñecas y esperaré._ Sostuve un par de tijeras con las que Mello me lastimó. _Usaré estas y lo haré bello y poético para él._ Las lágrimas finalmente encontraron su camino fuera de mis ojos, entonces puse las tijeras de vuelta en la caja, la cerré y la escondí profundamente bajo mi cama. Me recosté y escuché voces, supe que eran sólo Oliver y Aiden. Pero las voces que oí no eran las risas comunes de parte de mi hermano y las monótonas amenazas sexuales de Aiden. Sin embargo eran tan horripilantes como ellas.

Ellos decían algo más parecido a "¿Puedes olerlo?" y "Sí, está cerca de aquí."

_¿Qué demonios?_ Me levanté de mi cama tomando lentos pasos hacia la puerta. Giré la manija lenta y silenciosamente, luego abrí la puerta bruscamente para revelar-! Un corredor vacío. "Al demonio." Musité deslizándome otra vez hacia mi cuarto. Cerré mis ojos inspirando profundamente y al abrirlos nuevamente, vi a una mujer pálida y de aspecto trágico con cabello negro azabache y un hombre de cabello también negro y pálidos y grises ojos. "¿Quiénes... son ustedes?"pegunté cuidadosamente.

La mujer sonrió gentilmente "No te preocupes, no te mataremos." El hombre se acercó a mí posicionando su índice y su pulgar en el punto que conectaba mi hombro y mi cuello; presionando con tal fuerza, que me causó un shok que bloqueó mi cuerpo haciéndome caer de rodillas y mi vista se nubló mientras mi rostro chocaba con el suelo.

* * *

WOW!!! ¿Quiénes serán los visitantes de Matt? Adivinen...

Espero que les haya agradado en capítulo tanto como a mí! O dios... detesto dejarlos esperando, pero prometo que esta vez no será por mucho tiempo.

Lo siento mucho otra vez... intentaré actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	12. Mentiroso, mentiroso

Saludito a todos mis fieles lectores!!! *-* ¿Cómo han estado todos?

LEER: (Aviso: si bien este es un capítulo en donde pido disculpas, quiero advertirles que la historia que sigue SI está en este documento... necesitaba urgentemente pedirles perdón a todos, pero no los privaré de una parte mas de este fic sólo para que lean las desgracias de mi vida. Simplemente me desespera cuando los fickers suben un capítulo sólo para disculparse o hablas de por que tardaron tanto y dejan la historia para un chap después... varias veces me quitaron las ilusiones así y no es bonito, puesto que yo no lo haré. Sólo LEAN POR FAVOR ESTA NOTA luego podrán continuar con la trama. Gracias por la atención.) Espero no haberlos confundido por subir mal esos chaps... espero no haberlos desilusionado tampoco T_T fue lo más horrible que me pasó en mi vida!!! Se que no quieren leer la historia de mi vida en este comentario de autor, pero debo contarles esto y de paso explicar muchos de los errores que tienen mis fics. Creo haberles dicho esto antes MI COMPUTADORA ES UN MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA (Que de alguna manera aprecio ya que al menos me deja continuar haciendo esto, pero en momentos como este, sólo quiero destruirla - -#). Ya que es casi obsoleta, me veo obligada a cambiar la configuración de mis documentos para que sea compatible con la página y muchísima mierda más... lo que sucedió en los capítulos anteriores es que mi máquina había buscado los archivos más compatibles y los había copiado en mi pen-drive para que lo suba, y sinceramente no sé que demonios sucedió después... de pronto me veía subiendo dos chaps adelantados por que ese pedazo de tecnología obsoleta había leído mal el documento y había confundido la información... y dado que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para no chequear que subí antes de presionar el botón definitivo, todo este malentendido tomó lugar. Además... (Secretito) mi madre es ejecutiva y muchas veces salgo del colegio una o dos horas mas temprano, por lo que corro hacia su oficina con PC e internet y entro a , leo, escribo y posteo. En este caso, yo había llegado a la oficina de i santa madre y había comenzado a subir documentos tranquilamente en el document manager de esta sagrada página, pero luego mi madre me dijo "Tienes media hora" y yo comencé a apresurarme como no tienen idea haciendo todo desastrosamente y sin contar con el tempo necesario como para revisar haber hecho todo bien. Abrí el capítulo rápidamente y escribí el comentario de autor que leyeron allí y sin más lo publiqué... sin siquiera fijarme en QUE DEMONIOS HABIA PUBLICADO!!!! BWAHAHAHA MALDITA SEA!!! Eso de quedarme sin tiempo me pasa muy seguido y eso explica mis errores de ortografía en los comentarios de autor, ya que cuando escribo demasiado rápido no tengo en cuenta la gramática y eso es una mierda de mi parte.... por eso es que leen cosas con acentos franceses en mis notas y palabras MUY mal escritas y toda esa joda, además que el document manager suprime mágicamente algunos espacios, signos y letras - -# . Pero GRACIAS AL CIELO leí una de las reviews de **Hoshii eater** (Agradézcanle mucho a ella también... salvó el fic) donde tenía un aviso de que faltaban chaps!!! ¿Está demás decirles que quise morir allí mismo? Pude haber sido la ficker soberbia y estúpida y decir para mis adentros "Eso no puede ser, jamás me equivoco con los fics" pero hasta yo sé que mis errores y faltas son interminables, así que aprecié demasiado el aviso y abrí el fic para darme con que tenía razón y yo había suprimido DOS CAPITULOS del FIC!!!! En ese momento me sentí inimaginablemente feliz de que existan personas como Hoshii en el mundo, tan buenas y sinceras :3 e intenté cambiarlo... Pero he allí mi santa madre de nuevo diciendo su frase preferida "Se te agotó el tiempo, tienes diez minutos para apagar la PC cielo" (Eso NO es sarcasmo, ella siempre lo dice en un tono amable y dulce, es sólo que no siempre en el mejor momento). Tuve que cerrar las pestañas y apagar la computadora con resignación y dolor mientras planeaba mi nueva escapada al ciber para corregir el atroz error (Puesto que no tengo internet en casa por problemas de instalación...) luego de eso busque el tiempo y la forma de enmendar mi error y GRACIAS AL CIELO Y HOSSHI publiqué el chap que corresponde :3 Lamentablemente no todo es color rosa , y quedé con un complejo psicológico de ficker luego de eso y no puedo dejar de recordarme a mí misma "Hey desgraciada, subiste mal el chapter!!! ¿No te sientes culpable?" con una vocecita acusativa y molesta. TT_TT PERDÓN nuevamente!!! Bien... creo que ya acabé con mi pequeña nota de autora (Pequeña el diablo... ¡Es un fucking testamentoooo!). Sin más que agregar (gracias a Kami-sama) los dejo en paz. PUEDEN CONTINUAR LEYENDO EL FIC!!! (eso me pone de buen humor :3)

Advertencia: Algo de angustia y slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, es de **Loveless-slave** y yo sólo lo traduzco (Y lo subo mal - -#) ella es una verdadera genio!!!! Voy a traducir mas de sus fics TIENEN QUE LEERLOS!!! WOW y los lemons!!! Perdón, otra vez comencé a divagar mentalmente. Death Note tampoco me pertenece y eso me desilusiona, yo le hubiera dado un papel mucho más importante a mis M's y de seguro hubiera puesto MUUUUCHO YAOI!!! XD

A LEER!!! (WOW eso sí que sonó nerd *-*)

Capítulo XII

Lentamente abrí mis ojos a la oscuridad y sentí bajo mi rostro una congeladamente fría roca. Con cuidado me levanté de modo que estaba sentado. Una vez arriba, pude escuchar un débil susurro de "Matt. Matt ¿Estás aquí Matt? Matt."

Suspiré "¡¿Mello?!" mirando a mi alrededor frenéticamente antes de que finalmente mis ojos se encontraron con una paralizada forma contra la pared. "¿Mello?" pregunté mucho más calmado.

"No puedo moverme." Fue la respuesta que tuve.

"¿Por qué no puedes moverte?"

"Estoy atado." Sonrió suavemente. "Ven aquí... por favor."

Rápidamente caminé hacia él. Luego me detuve creo que a unos cuantos centímetros y lentamente llevé mi mano hacia él; sintiendo piel fría y viscosa, después con lentitud busqué su cicatriz. Delineando con mis dedos donde esta estaría, sentí una tibia sustancia que hizo que Mello siseara cuando la toqué. "¡¿Q-qué es eso?!"

"Ellos abrieron mi cicatriz" dijo con hesitación. "por eso sangra."

"¿Necesitas mi sangre?" cuestioné.

"¡No!" gritó, pero comenzó a calmarse "Si trato de--- beber tu sangre ellos..." pausó.

"¿Qué?" pregunté cautelosamente.

"...ellos arrancarán mis colmillos."

"¿Y qué debería- no sé que hacer." Dije sin esperanzas.

"¿Matt- me tocarías?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Mi cicatriz se siente mejor cada vez que tocas mi piel."

Sentí mi interior temblar "E-está bien." Con clama, me acerqué posicionando mis mano en su rostro y me incliné rozando mi lengua por su cicatriz y tomando ese dulce, salado y metálico sabor en mi boca. Mello perdió un suspiro, pero pronto se recupero de lo que creo fue sorpresa. Ese sabor me calmó y lentamente lo recorrí con mi lengua de arriba a abajo. De pronto, recordé algo que olvidé decir el otro día "Te amo Mello." Me moví para besar un espacio de piel helada.

"¿De verdad?"preguntó.

"Sí. Me alegra estar contigo otra vez." Besé nuevamente la ensangrentada sección de piel. Lamí mis labios "¿Vamos... a morir?" pregunté tímidamente.

"Aún no lo sé. Accidentalmente te mencioné, por lo que tuvieron que detener todo el juicio ya que querían conocerte para saber si realmente eres mío. Perdóname por involucrarte en esto." Me acerqué más a él; separando sus piernas me recliné contra él.

_No sé qué debería decir para hacerlo sentir mejor... no sé si decirle acerca de mi plan de hace un momento lo hará sentir algo mejor. _Recorrí con mis dedos su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios y tuve una idea. Posicioné mi lengua entre mis dientes mordiendo tan fuerte como pude hasta sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre. Mantuve la sangre en mi lengua hasta que finalmente la deslicé en su boca. Lo sentí vacilar antes de tomarla y succionarla violentamente, justo segundos después se separó de mí a la fuerza. "¿Mello?"

"No lo hagas. Ellos lo sabrán." Susurró.

"Lo siento." Me recosté sobre él manteniendo mis manos en su rostro "Entonces ¿Sabes que sucederá?"

"No. No realmente." Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar "¿Los que te trajeron aquí dijeron quiénes eran?"

"N-no ¿Eso significa algo?"

"Podría ser ¿Los viste?"

"Sí, era una mujer y un hombre con cabello negro."

"Tienen que ser Naomi Misora y Raye Penber. Son una pareja Humano-vampiro deben estar aquí para ayudar con el juicio."

Por alguna razón, saber esto me hizo caer en la realidad. "Mello" lo rodeé con mis brazos fuertemente "T-Tengo miedo ¡Ni siquiera entiendo porqué estás en problemas! ¿L dijo que lo que Near intentaba hacerme era un pecado ¿No debería ser él quien esté en problemas?"

"¿Qué más dijo L acerca de eso?" preguntó ignorando mi pregunta.

"Sólo que era un pecado por que causaría que me enamore de Near."

"Hay otro caso más que es probable, Near sólo te mataría." Dijo Mello "Lo que probablemente me causaría la muerte, es raro que no te haya dicho eso. Como sea, si soy sentenciado a muerte e imploro lo suficiente puede que te dejen ir pero, te asignarán un vampiro."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ellos harán que te enamores de otro vampiro que haya perdido a su compañero." Aclaró sonando molesto.

"¡No! ¡Si tú vas a morir Yo--!" hice una pausa por un segundo "No quiero que te vayas Mello. Eres el único que siempre estuvo allí para mí."

"Jamás debí ir tras de ti Matt." Lo que dijo hizo que algo dentro mío doliera horriblemente. _¿De verdad se arrepiente de haberme encontrado?_ Sentí las lágrimas caer lentamente de mi ojos, por lo que me moví de su regazo, y me acerqué más a él. "Lo siento." Dijo.

Caí dormido enroscado en su cuerpo luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de derramar lágrimas en silencio. Mello sabía que yo estaba llorando, mas no dijo nada. Me hizo sentirme mejor el que no dijera nada porque me sentí realmente estúpido por estar llorando de esa manera y no estaba realmente dispuesto a "tratar de mejorar las cosas cuando ya no se puede." Cuando desperté oí a Mello gritando "¡No, no lo toquen!"

Me sobresalté al notar que ya no me encontraba recostado sobre él. "¿Mello?"

"Matt ¿Te levantarías por mí?" lo pronunció tan amablemente, que me puse de pié viendo que habían otras dos figuras a mi alrededor, pero al ver a Mello aprisioné con mis brazos uno de los suyos a su espalda probablemente atado. "Matt." Resopló su dulce aliento hacia mi rostro a lo que me puse de puntillas para atrapar un poco.

"Oh eso es dulce."escuché una voz sarcástica. "De verdad lo tienes muy bien actuado _humano._"

"¡¿Actuado?!" exclamé.

"Todos sabemos que este _vampiro_"dijo la última palabra de mala gana "No está realmente enamorado de ti, miente y se quemará en el infierno por ello. En lo que a ti respecta, nadie sabe."

_¿A qué se refiere? Mello y yo... estamos enamorados ¿Correcto? Yo amo a Mello y él me ama también... pero L dijo que él estuvo aquí antes. ¿Acaso fingió estar enamorado de alguien más? ¡¿Está haciendo lo mismo ahora?!_ Sentí mi agarre en él debilitándose. _¡N-no! ¡No lo hace porque yo sé que lo amo demasiado y no soy tan retardado como para actuar dramáticamente sobre nada! Además estoy acostumbrado a no ser correspondido. _Reajusté mi agarre nuevamente. "Estoy enamorado de Mello."

"Si eso es lo que dices." Otra molesta voz dijo.

"¡Eso es lo que sé!" el de la voz sarcástica, se acercó a Mello desde su otro lado y sostuvo su otro brazo llevándonos a un brillantemente iluminado pasillo. Observé a Mello; su rostro regresó a su normal y cicatrizada hermosura. "¿No estás sangrando?" le pregunté.

"No, tú lo arreglaste por mí." Sonrió. Observé a quién sostenía su otro brazo. Tenía el cabello algo en punta y ojos entrecerradamente pequeños. "Te amo Matt." Dijo Mello con una sonrisa triste.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Pues háganmelo saber... las reviews son lo mejor. ¿Saben algo? Amo los favoritos también!!! ¿Sería mucho pedirles que si marcan esta historia como su favorita pasen por el profile de Loveless-slave y la señen también? Eso la haría muy feliz. No lo malentiendan, ella no me lo pidió, es sólo que sería un buen regalo para ella, la verdadera mente maestra detrás de este fic!!! XD o pueden también entrar en mi profile, donde yo ya la tengo catalogada como historia y autora favorita. Lo único que deben hacer lugo es buscar su nombre o el del fic (que es en este caso "Let it bleed") y marcarlo!!! Desde ya muchísimas gracias, y perdón por las molestias (Y el pergamino chino de allí arriba al que me atrví a llamarlo nota de autor.)

no leemos pronto!!!

Kisses MXM's Holic


	13. Chicos buenos

Holitaz a toditos! Llegué... perdocitos a todos por tardarme! Me enfermé de la peor manera del hígado y me llenaron de agujas en traserito! T_T CONSOLEN A HOLIC! Pero no se preocupen hoy vine a postear esto y espero que le super guste! Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más interesantes! Cuack… ya no los aburro…

Advertencia: Y continuamos con la angustia... T_T

Disclaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, es de Loveless-slave y yo sólo lo traduzco!

Capítulo XIII

Fuimos llevados por un largo pasillo y empujados dentro de otra oscura habitación; no tan oscura como la primera, estaba débilmente iluminada por varias velas. Lucía como una corte, pero el suelo estaba sucio y viejas cadenas colgaban del techo. "No, no puede." Habló el de cabello con puntas. "Está bien." Dijo mientras me tomaba bruscamente de la muñeca y tocando un cuaderno negro con extraña escritura con la palma de mi mano.

"¿Qu-?" sentí un suave escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Mirando hacia el cuarto nuevamente, vi dos pares de ojos resplandecientes; pero no como los de Mello. Esos eran mucho más grandes y se encontraban en dos gigantes y monstruosas criaturas. Suspiré y enterré mis uñas en el brazo de Mello.

El gigante, azul y negro habló primero "Ku ku ku los humanos siempre reaccionan interesantemente ante nosotros; sin embargo, el tuyo es uno de los mejores. Soy Ryuk, el shinigami." Lo observé más detenidamente, tenía un pendiente con forma e corazón y dientes serrados.

"¿Shi-nigami?" repetí. _Ceo que no debería sorprenderme._

"Sí. Y yo soy Rem." Respondió la criatura blanca y violeta. Uno de sus ojos estaba vendado y su cuerpo lucía como un esqueleto de momia. "¿Eres Matt? ¿Este vampiro dice que está enamorado de ti?"

"Sí." Miré a Mello, sus ojos estaban desviados de mí.

"Este concepto de 'amor' siempre me interesó." Dijo Rem "Los shinigami no tiene muchas emociones pero este 'amor' parece ser la más pura de todas ellas."

"Antes de que Rem comience sus discursos ku ku ku comencemos. Ya conociste a Higuchi" Ryuk señaló al hombre con la voz rasposa y cabello en punta "y a Matsuda." El otro sonrió estúpidamente. "Ellos serán lo que los humanos llaman 'seguridad' para este juzgado en caso de que alguno de ustedes decida hacer algo... absurdo."

"Tomen asiento." Demandó Rem. Mello y yo caminamos hacia dos lugares cerca de los shinigami. "Ahora testa tu caso Near."

Giré hacia mi derecha observando a Near de pie en sus pijamas mientras jugaba con su cabello. "Mello intentó matarme." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Mello?" preguntó Rem.

"Él intentó comer a Matt cuando yo tenía razones para sospechar que era mío."

"Sí, pero" Near comenzó "eso sólo ayuda a mi caso. ¿Quién es él para intentar matar a una forma de vida alta por- eso?" me señaló causativamente.

"¡Todos los vampiros tienen el derecho a proteger a sus compañeros hasta la muerte!" defendió Mello.

"Tú no estabas seguro de que el era tu compañero cuando intentaste matarme." Dijo Near.

"¿Es eso verdad Mello?" cuestionó Rem.

"Sí ¡Pero él es mi compañero! ¡Desde que bebí de él una cuantas veces y no intenté matarlo!"

"Pudiste haber construido una inmunidad." Near dirigió su vista hacia Mello.

"¡Todos saben que eso es casi imposible de hacer! Aún hoy hay sólo un vampiro que puede hacerlo." Exclamó Mello. Luego de muchas discusiones entre Mello y Near, Rem pareció estar más de nuestro lado, pero no puede sabe qué pensaba Ryuk, él no parecía estar prestando atención.

"Deberíamos darle la palabra al humano, Matt." Interpuso Ryuk finalmente.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Mello y Near deberán irse además." Dijo Rem mientras Matsuda guiaba a Near afuera y Higuchi se paró tras Mello.

"No me voy a ningún lugar." Dijo él cruzando las piernas.

En realidad yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero dije "Ve Mello, estaré bien." De todas maneras. Dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, liberé su brazo.

"Que humano tan valiente ku ku ku."

"Envíame a Naomi y Raye, Higuchi." Ordenó Rem.

"Sí." Asintió ligeramente.

Mello se puso de pié a regañadientes dirigiéndome una mirada de preocupación y articulé "Sé un buen chico." para fastidiarlo, pero pareció tomárselo muy a pecho ya que asintió y pronunció "También tú."

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la gente que me llevó allí atravesó otra puerta detrás de Higuchi y Matsuda. "Naomi y Raye son una verdadera pareja Vampiro-humana, una de muchas." Informó Rem mientras ellos tomaba asiento a un lado del cuarto "Basados en ellos y otros, desciframos ciertas características que todos estos humanos deben tener. Ahora te tengo unas preguntas que deberás responder tan honestamente como puedas." Enfatizó Rem.

"Nosotros sabremos si mientes al ser shinigami ku ku ku." Dijo Ryuk.

Asentí nerviosamente "La primare pregunta es ¿Tienes alguna característica física extraña?" comenzó Rem.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Pues, Naomi, no importa cuanto tiempo se encuentre fuera, ella no puede broncearse y el humano Light, creo que lo conociste, viene de descendencia japonesa pero tiene el cabello muy claro y castaño. Cosas simples como esa."

"¡Oh! Mi cabello tiene zigzag's." Apunté hacia mi cabeza.

"Mmm, eso está bien." Rem hizo una pausa "¿Te llevas bien con los otros humanos?"

"No, para nada en realidad."

"¿Cómo huele el aliento de Mello para ti?" cuestionó.

Sentí mi rostro arder "Yo ah- am muy bien."

"¿Estás diciendo la vedad?" inquirió.

Mordí mi labio inferior por unos segundos "¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios huele y sabe mejor de lo que puedo expresar en palabras!" escupí.

Ryuk rió, Rem cerró su ojo, Raye sonrió ligeramente, Naomi me dirigió una mirada como si supiera exactamente a lo que me refería y Higuchi y Matsuda compartieron una mirada se shok pero luego se encontraba riéndose. "¿alguna vez Mello apareció en un momento conveniente para ti? ¿Quizá para salvarte?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás demasiado atado a Mello emocionalmente?"

_sí, por supuesto, lo necesito mas que a na-_ "Di lo que piensas." Naomi interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Sí, lo necesito mucho... desearía que hubieran mejores palabras para expresarlo."

"¿La sangre de Mello puede sanarte?"

"S-sí." No estoy seguro si fue mi imaginación, pero Rem pareció sorprendida.

"Sólo queda una cosa más. ¿Stephen Giovanni?" un hombre que parecía pasar por sus veinte apareció a mi lado. tenía abundante cabello negro y vestía un traje oscuro.

"¿Es el momento?" preguntó.

"¿Momento?" repetí.

"Sí, haz lo que desees." Respondió Rem.

Él me observó levantándome de mi camiseta ara ponerme de pié. Recorrió con su mano mi cabello sosteniéndolo bruscamente y exponiendo mi cuello, logrando que cayera en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Inhalé profundamente "¡No!" intenté empujarlo desde sus hombros, pero era inútil, su boca se acercaba cada vez más a mi cuello. "¡Detente! ¡No! ¡Mello!" sus dientes se enterraron en mi piel, pero no solo sus colmillos como cuando Mello lo hacía, él utilizó todos sus dientes para rasguñar mi cuello. Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia mientras se me dificultaba la respiración. Mi boca se abrió mientras mi mente comenzó a oscurecer. Puede oír un alto zumbido, no, fue mas como una estática. Sé que continuaba preguntando por él "¿Mello-?" dejé escapar de mi boca, sin embargo no pude oírlo. Cerré mis ojos. _Te necesito, ya no me importa nada más._

¿Qué tal ezooooo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con MattY? entérense en el porximo chap! espero que les haya agradado... otra vez perdón por la ENORRRRME demora! subiré el otro chap muuuy pronto! ya lo tengo traducido!


	14. Terremoto

Holitaz a todos! Al fin… me deshice de unos cuantos problemas (exàmenes y enfermedades… LOL) y aquí les dejo otro chap! Espero que les agrade y dejen lidas reviews aunque sean para insultarme por mi maldita tardanza…

Advertencia: - averígüenlo ustedes…

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, como ya todos saben… y para variar ESTE ASOMBROSO FIC NO ES MÍO ES DE **Loveless-slave **y espero que les guste.

Este chap va especialmente dedicado a Matt77, mi hermanito cibernético que lo amo hasta el cielo, el espacio y de vuelta! TE AMO MY MATTY!

Capítulo XIV: Terremoto

Mi visión era borrosa y todo lo que podía distinguir era negro y amarillo "Porque sé que somos más pero hice este desastre; yo comencé este fuego. ¿Continúas siendo mío? Por que no estoy bien cuando te vas ¡No estoy bien!... ¡Por favor se mío!" algo se ajustó a mi alrededor "Quiero que jamás te alejes por que soy todo tuyo, por eso ¡Sé todo mío!" pude oír a alguien diciendo eso. la voz era familiar, pero no pude ubicarla antes de desmayarme de nuevo.

Escuche una discusión mientras despertaba. "No apostaría a eso. Ningún humano ha resistido mi mordida."

"¡Cállate idiota! Matt aún me recuerda."_ ¿Quién es Matt? Oh esperen ese soy yo. Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos? _"Sólo no puedo creer que hicieran algo tan cruel." Algo sostuvo mi mano.

"Bien... ello son Shinigamis. Ellos evolucionaron sin emociones."

"Aún así..."

"Escucha si quieres Mello, lo mataré si está enamorado de mí."

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Por favor sólo manténganlo vivo. Me suicidaré para que él no esté confundido."

Sentí un shok de preocupación recorrerme ante esas palabras "¡NO!" brinqué y miré a quien sostenía mi mano "¡¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¡Matt!" exclamó él sonriendo.

"¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?" dirigí mis ojos al chico rubio con una cicatriz surcando su rostro. Se veía familiar, pero aún así, no logré ubicarlo "¿Quién eres? Le pregunté."

Sus facciones cayeron y soltó mi mano "¿Sabes quien soy yo?" preguntó otra voz desde una dirección opuesta.

Giré mi vista para encontrarme con un hombre de cabello ondulado y negro "N-no. ¿Debería?"

"Wow esto no es normal. Toda es pérdida de sangre debe haberle afectado la memoria. En verdad pareces tener una oportunidad con esto Mello. Sólo estimúlalo a recordar." El hombre de cabellos negro se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Estudié el lugar en el que me encontraba; todo era de color negro y escarlata. _Algo sobrepasado en estilo gótico en mi opinión._ Pensé rodando mis ojos un poco.

"Matt ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" cuestionó el chico rubio.

Me encogí de hombros. _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ "Dime ¿Quién eres?" inquirí.

"Soy tu comp-... novio." Pareció tener problemas en decidir qué era él para mí.

"¿Novio?" pregunté escaneándolo de arriba abajo. _Bien... debo tener muy buena suerte, mi 'novio' es sexy, obviando la cicatriz... pero creo que me gusta en él. Le da... ¿Cuál es la palabra? Actitud. _"¿Por cuánto tiempo somos novios?"

"No mucho."

"¿Te... nos amamos?" pronuncié sintiendo algo en mi estómago, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"Sí, mucho, pero creo que debería decirte algo." Dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta vez seré directo y lo diré antes de que lo averigües horriblemente." Tomó unos segundos de pausa. "Soy un vampiro."

Suspiré, pero luego comencé a reír histéricamente "¡No debes hablar en serio!" dije entre risas.

"Es verdad, lo probaré. Amm... Oh!" abrió su boca para que viera sus largos colmillos.

"Esos podrían ser falsos." Señalé.

"Tócalos" abrió su boca otra vez.

Lentamente extendí mi dedo para frotarlos de arriba a abajo "Aún no lo sé." Él sostuvo mi mano allí mientras sus colmillos lentamente volvían a su tamaño original. Sentí mi cuerpo agitarse maravillosamente a lo que exclamaba "¡Es verdad! ¡Oh wow! No puedo creerlo me siento tan- ¡Creo que feliz!"

Pareció tomar un respiro de alivio "Esta es mucho mejor que tu primera reacción." Sonrió.

"¿No estaba feliz?" cuestioné._ ¡¿Cómo no estarlo? No puedo esperar para decirle a Mihael._

"Bueno, no estuviste feliz cuando me viste mordiendo mi brazo en el baño ¿Pero eres feliz ahora?"

"Sí." Me puse de pié y me arrojé sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza "Estoy feliz con mi asombroso novio... Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Mello y no hagas eso... tú no me amas ahora por eso—me hieres. Sé tú mismo hasta que en realidad recuerdes."

Me alejé de él para sentarme al borde de la cama. De pronto tuve una sensación comenzando en mi cuello y expandiéndose hacia mi frente. "Mello –ngh-" llevé mi mano a mi cabeza. El dolor era como un terremoto en mi cerebro "Necesito un cigarrillo urgente..." me sostuve de su chaleco para enfatizar "muy, muy urgente."

"Tu mal hábito en realidad fastidia y de cualquier manera, no puedo conseguirlos donde estamos."

"¡¿Acaso yo no traje?"

"No, estabas en pijamas cuando viniste aquí."

"¡Diablos! ¿No hay alguna forma de arreglar mi cabeza? ¡Duele muchísimo!"

"Deberías volver a dormir hasta que yo arregle lo que en realidad está mal en ti... espera ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ti mismo? Dime lo que sea que tengas en mente."

"¡Escúchame!" lo agité un poco "¡Necesito algo de maldita nicotina! O-"

"¡Bien!" gritó empujándome a la cama. Abrió su boca mostrando esos colmillos, utilizándolos para cortar algo de piel de su mano cubriendo mi boca con ella. Sentí la sangre derramarse en mis labios. "No te preocupes... te hará sentir mejor." Aseguró. Con lentitud aparté mis labios para empujar mi lengua hacia fuera._ Oh Dios._ Lamí mas de su mano, más y más y más. Tanto como pude hasta que ya no había nada y él se apartó. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"S-sí?" estaba tan confundido.

Inspiró profundamente "Oh bien. Eso significa que continúas siendo-... como sea, dime qué sabes de ti mismo." Le dije todo lo que vino a mi mente como él me pidió. Color favorito, comida, canción, banda, libro, cuantos hermanos tengo, a qué curso iba, y muchas cosas más. "¿Todo eso sin mí? No estoy seguro de cómo estimula tu memoria."

"Quizá debas decirme algo sobre ti."

"Bien, Estoy en tu clase-"

"¿Lo estás? Parece mayor de quince años."

"Lo soy." Dijo.

"Oh cierto, los vampiros no envejecen." Recordé.

"En realidad sí lo hacen" corrigió.

"Hmm ¿supongo que eso me hizo feliz cuando te conocí?"

"No lo sé, nunca me lo dijiste." Su rostro se suavizó.

"Si, supongo que no lo habría dicho. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis pero terminé la secundaria antes."

"Eres un vampiro y un genio. ¿Cómo es que me crucé contigo?"

"Te encontré en internet."

"¿Acaso me inscribí en un servicio de vampiros acosadores o algo?" Fastidié.

"No, soy Mihael."

"¡Sal ahora mismo del teatro! ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí." Dijo francamente.

Sentí mis mejillas arder "Sin duda estoy enamorado de ti ¡Eres perfecto!"

Vaciló "No digas cosas como esa hasta que me recuerdes."

"Entonces" intenté cambiar el tema "¿Cómo se convierten en vampiros lo humanos? ¿Siquiera pueden?"

"Pueden hacerlo, pero no se me permite decir cómo."

"¿Los vampiros comen?"

"Claro que lo hacemos." Rió suavemente.

"¿Dónde vives?"

"Al lado de tu casa."

"¿Qué? No es verdad."

"Sí, vivo allí con mis padres, L y Light, en la casa de la esquina."

Vagamente recordé conocer a dos hombres con esos nombres "¿Con esos chicos raros?"

"¡¿Los recuerdas?" se vio algo molesto con eso.

"En verdad lo siento Mello." Arañé mi pecho.

"No, es mi culpa que tú no recuerdes... asesiné nuestro amor." Liberé un suspiro ante al repentino sentimiento de desgarre que tuve cuando arañé mi pecho bruscamente y cómo de pronto sentí que comenzaba a sangrar con ahora.

Levanté mi camiseta y me encontré con una herida suturada a medias. "¿Qué es esto?" grité.

"Tuviste puntos hace- hace tiempo." Gimió un poco, cerrando sus ojos y frotando su frente.

"¡¿Qué debería hacer? ¡¿Sangro por todos lados?" entré en pánico intentando ejercer presión en la cortada sin embargo la sangre continuaba brotando de a poco.

"Calma ngh... traeré a Naomi estoy seguro de que ella es doctora."

"Ya está suturado." Naomi me sonrió.

"Gracias." Lo froté un poco.

"Sé cuidadoso ahora. Me sorprende que Mello no se haya hecho cargo de esto primero." Me miró "Ya sabes cómo se ponen estos chicos con a sangre."

"En realidad no... no recuerdo a Mello desde que desperté."

"Hmm Jamás oí que algo como esto sucediera antes, pero creo que sospeche algo cuando Mello ni siquiera quiso venir aquí. Quizá esta es tu manera de bloquear a Stephen." Pausó "La mente humana es complicada, pero las memorias pueden ponerse en funcionamiento por el olfato."

"¿Olfato?"_ ¿Qué podría olfatear para recordarlo?_ "Gracias, lo intentaré."

¿Qué tal vamos hasta allí? Espero que lo esten disfrutando! ¿Matt recuerda o no? Entérense en el proximo capítuloooo XD

HA! Mensajito! Ya dejé un pull en mi profile para que voten que fic desean que publique primero! Y les informo que FOR YOUR ENTRETAINMENT ya está publicadoo, ese fue el que recibió más apoyo de mi queridos reviewers!

Kisses MXM's Holic


	15. Un paso más cerca

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin este hermoso fic! Me siento realmente mal por haberlos hecho esperar tanto y mi única excusa en VAGANCIA y FALTA DE TIEMPO, porque no hay manera de que tenga bloqueos de autor en un fic que estoy TRADUCIENDO! Aunque quizá sea bloqueo de traductor! (¿Quién mierda sabe hoy en día?) Espero que me quieran asesinarrr! Pero sé bien que están en todo su derecho T_T.

OH! Bunas noticias! Matt77 y yo ahora cumplimos un mes de novios! El diecisiete para ser precisos, TE AMO CACHORRITOOO!

Otras buenas noticias! Esto no se quedará así, NO señor dentro de un momento publicaré el capítulo que sigue si dejan una review al menos XD. Es más, ni bien legue una review lo publicaré!

Advertencia: Mordidas!

Disclaimer: Ni Death Note ni este espectacular fic que es de **Loveless-slave****, **son míos.

Capítulo XV: Un paso más cerca

_¿Entonces, olfatear me hará recordar? Suena estúpido pero Naomi no parece el tipo de persona que inventaría algo como eso. Sin embargo, debí haberle pedido sugerencias porque no tengo idea de qué diablos debo hacer!- Am oler…_Mello entró en la habitación justo cuando pensé esto… aunque se veía diferente_ está usando lentes de sol ahora pero además de eso él simplemente… se ve diferente._ Su piel se veía fría y brillante como si hubiese estado sudando. "¿Están bien?" pregunté.

"S-sí… ¿No debería ser yo el que pregunte eso?" cuestionó él, riendo despacio.

Observé mi pecho, ahora con costuras por todos lados. Me senté en la cama y dejé que mis piernas se balanceen en el borde. "¿Crees que pueda conseguir una camiseta y quizá un par de pantalones?"

"Veamos qué puedo hacer." Dijo caminando hacia el closet. "Aquí tienes." Me arrojó una chaqueta roja algo grande y unos jeans.

"Gracias." Comencé a bajar los pantalones de mi pijama.

"Ahora ni siquiera te avergüenza cambiarte frente a mí." Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva "Antes hasta estar sin camiseta frente a mí te ponía nervioso."

"Hey, ¿Tuvimos sexo?" inquirí subiendo mis pantalones.

"No."_ Eso tiene sentido._

"Bien, entonces te diré ahora que tengo genofobia." Hice una pausa por unos minutos mientras abotonaba mis pantalones "¿Sabes qué es eso?" (A/N: Miedo o fobia al sexo.)

"Sí." Dijo con seguridad.

"Pero a decir verdad, no lo descubrí por medio de un doctor o quien sea que diagnostique ese tipo de cosas… sólo que pensar en sexo me aterra… por lo que llegué a mi propia conclusión."

"Pude sentir que te asustaba después de todas las veces en las que casi fuiste violado y tu hermano y ese… chico." Entrecerró sus ojos "Nunca forzaría algo así en ti."

Me coloqué la chaqueta y subí la cremallera. "Bien, sólo era para que lo sepas, porque sé que cuando te recuerde no seré capaz de decírtelo…" _Sólo quiero que sepa que las cosas conmigo serán complicadas._ "si lo que dices sobre nosotros es cierto, probablemente yo sonría y continúe." Me volteé para mirarlo; parecía estar sonriendo en conocimiento "¿Por qué utilizas lentes de sol?"

"Es sólo- Me duelen los ojos, no es nada."

"¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy bien." Acerqué mi mano a él.

Él se alejó de mí con varios pasos hacia atrás. "¡No me toques!" mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"L-lo siento." Dejé caer mi mano.

"No, es sólo que- Estoy tan sediento, y puedo oler tus puntos y-…" hizo un gesto, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a babear.

"Oh, no pensé en eso… lo siento." Puse mis manos en mi pecho.

"Está bien, estoy seguro de que pronto pasará." Tomó asiento en una silla, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Sólo tengo jaqueca, estaré bien."

"¿Acaso debo hacer algo? ¿No necesitas sangre?"

"Eres demasiado inteligente Matt… pero no te preocupes por eso- ngh!" tomó su cabello son fuerza. "¡Demonios!" suspiró.

Las gafas para el sol finalmente resbalaron de su rostro "¿Mello?" quise alcanzarlo con una de mis manos, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Necesito un poco de espacio para respirar… ¡Detente!" se puso de pie bruscamente cuando se percató de que yo me acercaba. Sostuvo mis hombros con tanta fuera, que supe que tendría moretones. Observé su rosto… lo que me estaba ocultando… esos ojos rojos… esos largos colmillos. "Quizá si yo…" inclinó su cabeza hacia mi cuello.

"Mello" suspiré "no lo hagas."

"No lo haré. Sólo- quizá si te huelo, esto mejore." Nos quedamos allí inmóviles mientras él inhalaba y exhalaba furiosamente cerca de mi oído y mi cuello.

"¿Mello?" comencé a subir mis brazos para tocarlo.

"¡Detente!" él me empujó una vez más a la cama y colocó su cuerpo encima del mío. Se acercó a mi oído. "Debes estar en silencio." Inhaló profundamente un par de veces más "Diablos… no está funcionando!" gritó sentándose lejos de mí. Su brazo se disparó hacia su boca y sus colmillos se clavaron en el. La sangre fluyó por sus labios. Mello me miró a los ojos mientras mordías su brazo.

"Mello, cálmate. Si lo necesitas, sólo puedes-"

"¡Cállate! No puedo hacerlo, ya perdiste demasiada sangre…" _¿Cómo supo qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir?_ "aunque lo quisiera…"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Tú eres quien dice que estamos enamorados pero ni siquiera me dejas ayudarte! ¿A quién le importa si no recuerdo? Obviamente quiero volver a sentir lo mismo, de otro modo no te hubiera contado lo de mi genofobia."

"Sólo me dijiste eso para darme una oportunidad de re-pensar en amarte… bien, te estoy dando la misma oportunidad." Gruñó. Mello se aproximó a mí en la cama "Si vas allí afuera y le pides a Naomi que te lleve a casa, ella lo hará." Me senté_. ¿Qué debería hacer? Él puede ser muy peligroso para mí así, entonces quizá deba irme… peo no creo que sea o correcto, él me necesita…_ Observé su rostro contraído por el dolor.

"No puedo irme… aún si lo quisiera." Le sonreí débilmente. Mello me miró sorprendido con esos grandes ojos rojizos.

"Bien." gruñó, frotando su frente._ Está pasando por mucho dolor… ¡Y no me permitirá hacer nada al respecto!_ Cambié de posición para estas más cerca de él, pero una vez más, se alejó.

"Hmp." Aparté mi mirada de él; el par de tijeras de Naomi había dejado atrapó mis ojos.

Fue como si un instinto profundamente arraigado me hubiese tomado, las alcancé y las presioné en la piel de mi brazo. "¡Matt detente!" Mello exclamó mientras intentaba quitare las tijeras, pero era demasiado tarde. Fluido carmesí brotó de mi brazo. "¡Maldita sea!" él sostuvo mi brazo temblorosamente.

"Mello, debes detener el sangrado por mí." Le di una sonrisa, una de las que la gente utiliza justo antes de reír. _La pérdida de sangre de verdad está afectando a mi cerebro._ Levanté mi mano para tocar su cabello. "No siempre tienes que ser quien salve ¿Sabes? Sé egoísta y déjame hacer esto por ti."_ Quiero recordarte… por favor._ Mordí mis labios intentando mantener mis ojos alejados de la sangre.

Él me dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza "Está bien." llevó mi brazo a sus labios; su fría piel hizo contacto con mi herida abierta.

"¡Hazlo hoy por favor!" Dije con algo de pánico. Él sonrió antes de tocarme con su lengua.

Ahogué un suspiro una vez que él lamió la sangre y presionó sus dientes ligeramente sobre mi piel mientras succionaba. "Ngh Mello… n-no me muerdas." Él se apartó de mi brazo ni bien esas palabras abandonaron mi boca. "P-perdón." Musité a lo que él mordía su pulgar y lo presionaba en mi herida; dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre._ Supongo que no fui de mucha ayuda después de todo._

"No importa." Murmuró sin hacer contacto visual conmigo._ Creo que lo arruiné._ Inspiré irritadamente cuando él limpió la sangre de la inexistente cortada.

"¡Tu sangre hizo eso!" exclamé contento.

"Sí." Él sonrió maliciosamente mirándome con sus vidriados ojos azules.

"¿Sabes? Eres realmente lindo" espeté. Él me miró desconcertado "¡Oh lo siento! ¡Digo cosas realmente estúpidas cuando estoy nervioso! Quiero decir que tus… am…"

"¿Qué?" presionó.

"Yo… uhh Creo que… tus…" mi voz murió. Noté por primera vez desde que desperté que él se estaba acercando a mí. Rozó con su mano mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro.

Antes de que lo sepa, él cerró el espacio entre nuestros labios con una fuerza increíble._ ¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh diablos! ¡Me está besando!_ Mordió suavemente mi labio mientras me empujaba en la cama. "¡Eres igual! No cambiaste… Aún te amo y tú…" lo interrumpí presionando mis labios nuevamente con los suyos; intenté deslizar mi lengua entre sus labios pero él se apartó una vez que hice contacto. Apoyó su frente en la mía. _Su aliento huele bien._ Respiró profundamente varis veces haciendo que su aliento roce mi nariz y lleguen a mi cerebro como un shock.

_Mello!_

Ya lo saben, ni bien dejen review, publico el chap que sigue! De ustedes depende! Otra vez, perdón por la tardanza.


	16. Completamente vivo

LOL, ahí lo tienen, otro chap y ni siquiera recibí una review antes, no me la merezco después de haberlos hecho esperar tanto :D. OH! Y para quienes estén leyendo The Chocolate Bachelor, estoy a la mitad de otro chap, no se preocupen, no pienso dejar la historia allí… ¿Y adivinen qué? La persona que me ayudó con las ideas para ese capítulo de TCB fue la asombrosa **Loveless-salve** Es increíble!

Advertencias: BESOS ENTRE CHICOS SEXYS! *saliva*

Disclaimer: como ya sabrás, ni Death Note ni el fic son míos :D, disfruten!

Capítulo XVI: Completamente vivo

"¡Nhg-!" empujé a Mello apartándolo de mí "¡Estamos aquí! ¡¿Sigues en problemas?" pregunté rápidamente.

Los ojos de Mello se agrandaron "¿Matt? ¿Acaso… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Yo sólo… recordé que estabas en problemas… y que… eso es, creo." Friccioné mi frente para despertar más recuerdos.

"Eso está bien." dijo él con seguridad "Volverá, sólo debes ser paciente, pero es buen que recuerdes."

"Amm estás en lo cierto… ¿Me lo dirás aún así?"

"Oh." Sus ojos descendieron. "Bien, ya no estoy en problemas pero seguimos en el miso lugar, sólo que en una sección diferente." Sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Podremos irnos pronto?"

"Creo que ellos quieren hablar con nosotros otra vez."

"Qui-" pausé._ Quizá no deba decirlo, sonaría extraño._

"¿Qué?" preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"Pensé que quizá… si me besas de nuevo… eso ayude, porque cuando lo hiciste antes comencé a…" musité evitando sus ojos.

"Quizá." Susurró tomando mi barbilla entre sus manos. "Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré." Lo miré; sus ojos por poco gritaban "¡QUIERO BESARTE!" intenté que mis ojos gritaran lo mismo, porque quería que me bese sin necesidad de preguntas. Respiró profundamente y cuando percibí su aliento mis ojos se agrandaron, justo como antes, sentí un escalofrío en la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras un par de flashes se reprodujeron frente a mis ojos. Recordé algunos fragmentos de cuando conocí a Mello, luego cuando lo encontré bebiendo su sangre, cómo se aseguró de que _yo _esté bien luego de eso, cuando intentó hacerme sentir mejor, luego me protegió de Near, y finalmente cuando le rogué que no muera y beba mi sangre. Mello apartó sus manos de mi rostro "¿Matt?" preguntó confundido.

Regresé mi mirada a sus ojos antes de besarlo rápidamente. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro para presionarlo a mí, tan cerca como me fuera posible._ ¡Cómo pude olvidar que puedo simplemente besarlo!_ Reí en mi mente mientras forzaba mi lengua dentro de su deliciosa boca._ Supongo que siempre fui el espontáneo… nunca lo dejé a su criterio. ¡Diablos sabe tan bien!_ lamí su lengua. Aunque quería continuar mi invasión a su boca, la necesidad de aire se hizo aparente… en mí al menos. Me aparté; un pequeño hilo de saliva aún conectaba nuestras lenguas, pero mello rápidamente lo lamió. "¡Mello te amo!" Exclamé. Él se alejó de mí "¿Qué sucede?" cuestioné confundido.

"¿Por qué me amas?" su voz sonaba tensa.

"Yo-" _No lo sé, sólo lo siento… sé que es amor porque me siento increíblemente bien sólo estando con él. _"No sé a qué te refieres."

"¿Me amas porque sabes quién soy o me amas sólo porque soy un vampiro?"

"¡Te amo porque eres tú! ¡No puedo creer que pienses que la razón por la que te amo es porque eres un vampiro! ¡Aún después de que ese tipo bebió mi sangre! ¡No me enamoré de él ¿o sí?" Paré de repente llegando a una enorme conclusión. "En verdad somos compañeros ¿verdad?" pregunté.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco "¿Volviste… a la normalidad? ¿Me recuerdas otra vez?... ¿De verdad?"

"S-supongo… si me consideras a mí o a esta situación normal."

"Eres normal. Yo no." Se aproximó a mí una vez más. "Es una de las cosas que amo de ti… eres tan normal." Me abrazó.

Sentí temblores ascender por mi garganta desde mi estómago. Mordí mi labio inferior para bloquear lo que sea que esté a punto de salir, pero eventualmente una ola de risas huyó de mi boca. "¡Tú- tú crees que soy normal! ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que jamás oí!" él me alejó un poco, se veía bendecido pero de repente su rostro cambió y se tornó preocupado.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" _¿Qué?_ Llevé mis dedos a mis ojos sintiendo que en realidad estaba llorando.

"¡Yo no-… no estoy llorando!" sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos. "¡Yo no lloro!" Me volteé para terminar de limpiar mi rostro.

"Lloras todo el tiempo." Rió y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

"¡Sólo porque tú continúas haciendo que casi te maten, imbécil!" rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Sip, estás de vuelta… No hay duda sobre eso, eres mi Matt." Besó mi cuello y se inclinó hacia mí. "Diablos, te extrañé demasiado."

_Demonios esto es un poco… esperen un segundo…_ "¡Oh mierda! ¡Te conté… sobre-! ¡Maldita sea soy tan estúpido!"

"¿Qué?" inquirió preocupado.

"¡Te conté sobre mi genofobia!" _¡Dios, cómo pude hablarle de eso! ¡Soy un jodido raro! Ni siquiera lo conocía y le dije. ¡Mierda!_

"Oh eso. No me dijiste ninguna nueva noticia, pensé que quizá…" hizo una pausa "era algo obvio, entonces…" retomó "no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Lamió mi oído.

Me relajé. "Gracias… creo."

"Antes, cuando… cuando dijiste que 'sólo sonreirías y continuarías' tú- yo… antes de que lo sepa… te toqué, no me dejaste hacerlo sólo porque yo quería hacerlo ¿o sí?" preguntó.

"Ah… n-no, me aterra la idea del sexo, no realmente algo que involucre las manos o lo que sea." Expliqué.

"¿Estás seguro?" puso su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Sí." Apoyé mi cabeza encima de la suya. "¿Podemos… ir a casa?"

"El shinigami quiere hablar con nosotros acerca de algo antes de que nos vayamos." Sentí su sonrisa sobre mi cuello. "Me alegra que estés vivo."

"Me alegra que estés vivo también." Reí entre dientes.

"Sip completamente vivo." Me volteé para mirarlo. _Ahora sé cómo creer en futuros… pero sólo si son contigo, Mello._


	17. Atómico

YAY! Otro chap! Dios, no quiero joder con mis notas de traductora (porque no soy la autora de este fi XD) así, que quieren un disclaimer o una advertencia, vean el capítulo anterior… OH, eso sí, déjenme avisarles que aquí la cosa se pone buena!

Capítulo XVII: Atóminco

Caminamos nuevamente por el pasillo hacia donde el shinigami residía. Mientras entrábamos pude oírlo…_ Amm su nombre comenzaba con… P ¿cierto? O algo así, no lo recuerdo._ Bien, él se estaba riendo de algo que sin duda, no tenía gracia. "Y ¿tu cabeza está mejor?" preguntó una de ellos, la de color blanco, cuyo nombre tampoco recordaba.

Mello me empujó ligeramente con su codo, avisándome que me lo preguntaban a mí. "¿Ah? Oh sí… Estoy bien." me moví para quedar un poco detrás de Mello.

"Bien, estás 'descolgado' como los humanos dicen." Sus ojos escanearon el lugar "Ustedes dos estarán bajo estricta vigilancia por un tiempo y Mello, tú ya utilizaste todos tus beneficios con nosotros, pero ahora se te ese permitido proteger a este humano de…" hizo una pausa para buscar sus palabras "entidades supernaturales. Y en cuanto a los humanos que quieran asesinarlo o herirlo sólo se te es permitido intervenir como humano… sabemos lo que le hiciste a ese humano Elazar y no estamos contentos con ello y es por eso que te estoy dando esta única advertencia."

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió Mello.

"¡Los vampiros Misa y Higuchi los estarán observando a ambos hyuk hyuk!" el otro rió.

"¡Qué!" gritó Mello "¿No puede observarnos sólo L?"_ ¿Cuál es el problema con los dos que mencionó?_

"Sabemos que él tiene ciertas…" pausó "actitudes paternales para contigo y quizá no te proteja como debe hacerlo… como lo hizo antes."

"Y-yo… entiendo…"_ ¿Por qué está actuando tan extraño?_

"Pueden irse cuando sea que lo deseen." Dijo Rem.

"¿Qué hora es en el mundo humano?" cuestionó Mello._ ¿Mundo humano?_

"Sólo pasaron tres horas desde que tomaron a Matt."

"¿Qué hora sería?" Mello me miró._ Entonces, sólo son las… ¿once de la noche? ¡Mierda, se siente como si hubiesen sido días!_

"Las once." Respondí.

"Entonces supongo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de irnos. Creo que todo esto estresó a Matt." Me observó de nuevo.

"Eso está bien. Pueden quedarse en el cuarto que utilizaban hasta que decidan partir." Dijo agitando su mano.

"Gracias." Mello me rodeó con su brazo y me sacó de esa habitación.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan temprano aún?" pregunté mientras regresábamos al cuarto.

"No estoy seguro de cómo explicarte, entonces sólo lo diré. Estamos en una… dimensión diferente."

"¿Dimensión?"

"Sí, el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido aquí. Estuve en esta dimensión por una semana y tú un día y medio." Sus agarre se ajustó a mi alrededor "Te extrañé." Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Perdón por no haber podido- hacer nada por ti." Susurré.

"¿De qué hablas? Tú nos salvaste." Él apareció frente a mí "Shh." Empujándome contra la pared, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

"Pfft ¡No puedo creer que hayas escogido a un humanos para pasar el resto de tus días! Nosotros los vampiros deberíamos unirnos con los de nuestra especie." Una chica rubia con un peinado algo extraño gritó mientras encerraba fuertemente a un hombre de cabello negro en sus brazos. Ella frunció sus rojos labios "¿Quién es este? ¿El segundo humano? ¿O acaso hubieron más desde que-"

"¡Cállate idiota! ¡Ese fue un error y ya sufrí por eso! ¡Por qué ustedes, Malditos no lo dejan de lado ya?"

"¡Porque es divertido ver cómo te retuerces cuando sea que él es mencionado!" La rubia rió histéricamente. Mello la miró, sus ojos se tornaban carmesí. "¡Oh, no empieces de nuevo! Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú." Ella cerró sus ojos lentamente, luego los abrió nuevamente para mostrar sus propios ojos rojos.

"Detente Mello." Ordené. Todas las miradas me captaron a mí con sorpresa. No puedo culparlos, yo también estaba sorprendido.

Él asintió "Vámonos." Me empujó frente a él nuevamente y me sacó del pasillo. Finalmente llegamos a la familiar habitación, Mello azotó la puerta. "¡Malditos!"

"L-lo siento si te hice ve… estúpido…" musité.

"No, hiciste lo correcto. Quién sabe qué habría hecho si no hubieras dicho nada." Él delicadamente me rodeó con sus brazos "De verdad te amo."

Inhalé profundamente captando su esencia a chocolate._ Huele bien…_ "Ah hah…" sus brazos ganaron fuerza a mi alrededor mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos con la punta de mis dedos. "Oh, tu cabello es hermoso." Pausé "Quiero decir… ¿Podrías… ahh-amm… Pensé que podríamos hacer algo más."

"¿Esta noche?" sonrió maliciosamente.

"Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no mantenernos ocupados?" me sonrojé ante mi propia sugerencia.

"¿Quieres que te…"

Mis ojos se entrecerraron "¿Qué persona en su sano juicio quería tus dientes allí abajo?" Mello rió con algo de volumen y sonó demasiado parecido a una chica. "Mello ¿Quién era esa chica?"

Paró de reír "Mi hermana."

"¡Oh sí! ¡L me lo había dicho!"

"¡Lo hizo! Ese bastardo, voy a-" Lo interrumpí con un profundo beso.

"¿Podrías… am…"_ ¿Cómo debería- preguntar?_ "Ah-am."

"Claro. Siempre estás excitado para ser un genofóbico."

"No yo- quiero decir, yo quería…" desvié mi mirada "hacer algo por t-ti."

Él enarcó una ceja "¿De verdad? ¿No estás asustado?"

_¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Jamás lo hice antes!_ "No."

Cerró uno de sus ojos para dirigirme una mirada inquisitiva. "¿En verdad no quieres que yo lo haga?" sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos. Le fruncí el ceño. "Está bien, está bien… sólo bromeaba. Si quisiera morderte, no sería allí." Se inclinó a mi cuello. "¿Puedo?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" sus colmillos tocaron mi cuello y mordí mis labios.

"No me refiero a eso, tonto." Me empujó al suelo y sostuvo mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza. Me besó rápidamente y luego preguntó "¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?"

"¡Yo-! Pero yo- ah." No podía mirarlo, era tan vergonzoso, entonces enterré mi rostro en su camisa "Supongo. No es como si jamás me hubieses visto ya… si colocas todos las piezas juntas."

"Hmm esa es una buen imagen." Ronroneó. "Sin embargo aún no vi todo de ti… y por supuesto que también me quitaré la ropa para ti." Pareció estar negociando conmigo "Hey, es cierto, tú jamás me viste desnudo. ¿Qué clase de nov- compañero fui?" hubo una larga pausa "Te lo estoy preguntando."

"Oh, ah-"_ ¿Cómo dices 'perfecto' sin sonar estúpido o cursi?_ "atómico." Dije finalmente.

"¿Eso es malo?"

"¡N-no, es bueno!"_ probablemente no la mejor manera de describirlo para él… ¿Debí haber dicho sólo 'perfecto'?_ "Eres tan" callé por varios segundos "bueno para mí."

Él cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia mi pecho. Lentamente bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta que yo estaba utilizando, besando mi pecho suavemente. "Si quieres que me detenga, dilo."

"Bien." suspiré.

"Lo digo en serio. No continúes si no lo deseas." Mordió el mismo lugar que acababa de besar haciéndome temblar. Saqué mis brazos de las mangas y con ellos rodeé su cuello. Mello se apartó de mí un segundo para remover su propia camiseta. Lo liberé con mis brazos para ayudarlo, pero la prenda ya no estaba.

"Te mueves muy rápido." Musité "Quiero verte… quítate a ropa."

Mello sonrió "Está bien." él lamió mis puntos logrando que emita un bajo gemido de placer.

"¡Ngh Mell!"

"Iré primero esta vez." Se sentó poniendo sus manos en su cinturón para deshacer los botones y bajar el cierre con rapidez. Se quitó los pantalones y colocó su mano en mi entrepierna.

"C-continúa." Apenas susurré.

Cerró sus ojos, asintiendo ligeramente, mientras desabotonaba mis jeans. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviese a punto de explotar de tan fuerte que latía._ ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Él me vio cambiándome antes y antes de eso vio mi…_ Oí un sonido y luego una pausa "¿Quieres que siga?" descendí con mi mirada para notar mis pantalones ahora abiertos.

"Yo… sí." Sostuvo mis jeans con sus dedos llevándolo más abajo. Regresé mi mirada a él, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se congelaba mientras deslizaba su mano desde mi rodilla hacia mi pelvis otra vez. Sentí mis ojos abrirse en horror, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentí mis piernas, sin que se los ordene, patear a Mello justo en el estómago mientras gritaba "¡Detente!"


	18. Publicidad Falsa

AL FIN! Logré traducir este chap (gracias a unos 15 minutos libres :D) ¿Lo ven? La navidad hace milagros! Espero que les agrade. Un enorme GRACIAS a Kmmy Lee que me alentó a publicar hoy y por darme unas importantes noticias.

Respuesta a Kmmy: Acabo de agregarte a mi msn y espero que podamos hablar pronto, gracias por todo y NO voy a golpearte por no dejar review (estás lejos XD) nah, mentira, de verdad aprecio que me hayas dejado una aquí, gracias a ti, estoy publicando ahora, y por supuesto gracias a los demás reviewers que aún me esperan y soportan!

Advertencias: no creo que haya nada advertible aquí XD.

Disclaimer: ni el fic, ni Death Note son míos XD

Lean y comenteeeen! FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD!

Capítulo XVIII: Publicidad Falsa

Sentí que vomitaría por el dolor que sentía. "¿Matt?" preguntó Mello preocupadamente mientras envolvía uno de mis tobillos con su mano. No respondí por miedo a las nauseas por lo que simplemente lo miré. Se veía absolutamente… ¿Bien? "La patada fue algo exagerada… pudiste sólo haberme dicho que me detuviera y yo lo habría hecho." Bufó juguetonamente.

Yo aparté mi pié de su estómago y atraje mis dos piernas para envolverlas con mis brazos. "Lo siento, no quise lastimarte."

"Nah está bien. No me lastimaste en lo absoluto." Me sonrió "¿Quieres dormir ahora?"_ ¿Por qué está siendo tan indiferente con respecto a todo esto? Me hace sentir realmente raro._

"Supongo que sí… iremos a casa pronto ¿Verdad?" pregunté.

"Bien, nos quedaremos por un tiempo aún, pero tu vida no volverá a ser como era antes… jamás lo será." Sus ojos se atenuaron levemente mientras se apartaba de mí y luego comenzaba a levantarme.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" grité frenéticamente.

"Te pondré en la cama." Respondió calmadamente.

"¡No, no me toques!" empujé y pateé hasta que logré que me suelte justo en el suelo, como antes.

Me dirigió una mirada enfadada "¿Sabes? Tus patadas en realidad no me duelen físicamente, pero me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo."_ ¿Por qué está siendo tan extraño? ¡Acabo de rechazar cualquier idea de actos sexuales y él se lo está tomando bien! pensé que se molestaría conmigo o algo. _"Duelen emocionalmente." Rodó sus ojos como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente otra vez. _¿Cómo es que sabe qué es lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo?... Esperen ¿Estoy hiriendo… sus… sentimientos? ¿Por eso es que actúa tan extraño?_

"Yo sólo- Lo siento mucho."_Mierda, ahora me siento aún peor que antes._ "Odio ser así." Mi estómago comenzó a hervir horriblemente.

"No importa… aunque, no te ves muy bien." frunció el ceño con preocupación "¿Vas a vomitar?"

"Necesito recostarme." Respondí mientras mi pecho palpitaba.

Mello puso una de sus manos en mi frente. "Sí, tu rostro está completamente rojo y caliente. Sólo déjame levantarte para poder ponerte en la cama."

"E-está bien." enroscó sus brazos en mí una vez más, elevándome. Me tomó todo mi autocontrol no comenzar a suplicarle que me soltara, pero se sintió bien su cuerpo ligeramente frío contra el mío que parecía hervir. Él me recostó cuidadosamente en la cama "Gracias…" sostuve su mano "No fue mi intención subir tus expectativas y luego decepcionarte así... de verdad pensé que podríamos hacer algo." _¡Ni siquiera llegamos tan lejos como pensé! Sigo con mis shorts puestos… parezco una publicidad falsa. _"De verdad lo siento Mello ¡Ah, lo siento!"

"Oh, está bien, en serio está bien Matt. No me heriste en realidad" inspiró profundamente "Debí haber ido mucho más lento de lo que fui."

Sin Mello a mi lado, me sentí realmente caliente y no en el buen sentido. "Mello acuéstate a mi lado, por favor."

"Bien." asintió mientras se recostaba a mi lado a medio metro de distancia en el colchón.

"Más cerca." Rogué. Él se removió un poco acercándose a mí, pero aún así no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera su fría piel. "¿Más cerca?" pregunté. Él se movió sólo una pulgada. Rodé mis ojos ante sus acciones. Me moví justo a su lado, enrosque uno de mis brazos en él y cerré mis ojos esperando que el sueño me tome rápidamente, pero no lo hizo.

"Matt yo ah- tú" hesitó en hablar, pero luego me rodeó con sus brazos "¡Demonios hueles muy bien!" me sostuvo con fuerza junto a él, enterrando su rosto en mi cuello.

"Mello…" puse mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello "Se siente bien tenerte contra mi piel."

"¿Por qué estás tan tibio?"

"Sucede muchas veces cuando algo… como _eso_ pasa… estaré bien." aseguré.

"No fue mi intensión enfermarte."

"No, no lo hiciste. Yo me enfermo solo y por nada. Sé que no me harás nada que yo no quiera, es sólo que… realmente no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de _eso._"

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó él con preocupación tiñendo su voz.

"No, sólo no te alejes de mí." Presioné mi oído en su pecho. Me sorprendí al oír un calmado latir. "¡Tu corazón!"

"¿Qué?" cuestionó confundido.

"¡E-está latiendo!" exclamé.

"Claro que lo hace. Te lo dije antes, yo no estoy muerto, estoy vivo y puedo envejecer como tú." Me recordó "En realidad, ¿Quieres saber algo?" inquirió.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta es la máxima velocidad en la que puede latir."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿De verdad?"_ Su corazón parece estar latiendo a un ritmo normal._

"Sip, tú lo estás haciendo latir así de rápido." Acarició mi cabello.

Yo incliné mi cabeza en su mano "¿Sabes por qué late tan lento?"

"En realidad no. L me dijo que cree que es porque no necesitamos oxígeno nuestros cuerpos sólo funcionan por nuestra sangre."

Asentí. _Eso suena razonable._ Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente, recordando algo que me había dicho… algo de lo que nunca tuve oportunidad de hablarle "Me alegra que puedas envejecer. Estaría am…" esperé encontrar las palabras adecuadas "triste si tuviera que envejecer sin ti. ¿Es eso egoísta?"

"No, si en caso no envejeciera simplemente te convertiría en un vampiro también… si es lo que deseas, claro. ¿Eso es egoísta de mi parte?"

"No lo es, me encantaría que me conviertas en vampiro si ese fuera el caso. Siento curiosidad de cómo sería ser un vampiro." Musité.

"Es demasiado diferente a ser humano."

"Qué sabes tú." Afirme en tono de burla.

"Yo fui humano una vez." Respondió.


	19. No esperes

_Personiiiitaaaas! Estoy aquiiiii! PERDONEN a Holic por esta terrible demora (hasta yo me terminé enfadando conmigo misma)_

_Me gustaría contarles con (demasiada) brevedad las noticias que me había dado mi nueva Onee-chan Kmmy Lee… Este fic, Clases de Arte y For Your Entertaniment estaban siendo publicados en otra página SIN mi permiso, podrían llamarlo plagio o como sea, el asunto está arreglado ahora, pero para todas esas personitas lindas que quieran hacer conocer los fics de esta página, PIDAN PERMISO, NO es difícil contactar a los autores, de lo contrario podrían haber muchos problemas, gente herida emocionalmente (los autores originales), discusiones sin sentido, bloqueos de cuentas y muchas cosas que sinceramente son mejores si las evitamos._

_Ok, eso es todo lo que quería decir en las notitas de autora y ahora un agradecimiento a mi querida Onee-chan Kmmy Lee (es mi Mello personal también :D), a kaoryciel94, a Black Rous y a Inocencia! (sí que te excediste con las reviews chica! PERO ESO ME ENCANTA! XD) GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que recibí de ustedes para seguir publicando este fic! De verdad me dan ánimos para seguir! LAS AMO CHICAS (amistosamente claro ;D)! :3_

_Aviso para Inocencia (y alguna reviewer que quiera hablan conmigo XD): ESTE ES MI E-MAIL: __**rosarioaries _titi 25 hotmail . com (sin espacios)**_

_Advertencias: Revelaciones del pasado, algo de sangre y depresión :D._

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, otra cosa que no es mía como ya saben es este fic genial que es de __**Loveless-slave, **__lo que sí me pertenece son estas notas locas de traductora desquiciada XD!_

_Disfruten y dejen review!_

Capítulo XIX: No esperes

"¿A qué te refieres?" me sostuve en mis codos para poder observarlo mejor. Su confesión me había tomado con la guardia verdaderamente baja.

"Los vampiros nuevos no nacen, se hacen." Me miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Unos vampiros nos transformaron a mi hermana menor y a mí y mataron a nuestros padres."

"¿C-cómo? ¿Cuándo?"

"Bien, creo que me involucré demasiado como para bajar mi guardia también, así que te lo diré."

"No esperes a bajar tu guardia."

Él asintió ligeramente "Yo tenía siete años." Comenzó.

* * *

_**Y estábamos teniendo nuestra usual noche familiar. Lo que significaba ver una estúpida película que mi hermana haya elegido. Entonces alguien intentó meterse en la casa, claro que mi padres intentaron salvarnos a Misa y a mí de inmediato, pero Misa trató de enfrentarlos. Recuerdo que ella gritaba algo como "¡No! ¡Al fin él llegó por mí!" entonces Higuchi entró en el living con esa sonrisa podrida plasmada en sus labios.**_

"_**Dulzura" susurró suavemente "ven aquí" e hizo una seña con una de sus manos para que Mosa fuese hacia él, lo cual ella cumplió obedientemente.**_

"_**¡Misa!" gritó mi padre "¡Ven aquí ahora!"**_

"_**No," nos dio la espalda "¡Voy a ser un vampiro!" exclamó colgándose de Higuchi.**_

"_**Bien, ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?" preguntó él.**_

"_**Sí. ¡Quiero estar contigo!"**_

"_**¿Qué? Misa, dime que no hablas en serio." Trató de razonar mi madre.**_

"_**¡Claro que hablo en serio! Él es mi compañero."**_

"_**Ve y espera afuera querida, esto se pondrá algo desastroso." Sonrió él nuevamente mostrando sus colmillos. Ella caminó por al lado suyo y traspasó la puerta por donde él había entrado.**_

_**Mi madre se movió hacia donde yo estaba para cubrirme y luego mi padre hizo lo mismo. Recuerdo escuchar sus sollozos cuando finalmente oí los gritos de dolor de mi padre y ella me abrazó con más fuerza. "¡Mel-lo no olvides que nosotros- ngh!" nunca terminó esa oración. Luego, fue mi turno.**_

_**No recuerdo muy bien cómo estuve a punto de morir justo antes de que alguien me agite y me pregunte "¿Quieres vivir?"**_

_**Abrí mis ojos y vi a un hombre con barba y cabello desalineado. "¡N-no quiero morir!" articulé con dificultad para luego sentir algo saliendo de mi boca.**_

"_**Ok entonces. Te salvaré." Cuando desperté, mis padres estaba muertos y yo me encontraba solo… y sediento.

* * *

**_

"Sediento." Repetí sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, pero no te molestes, eso es lo que sucedió." Él lucía tan imperturbable con todo esto, pero ¡Esa historia simplemente me había enfadado!

"¿Mató a tu familia? ¿No tuvo ningún problema?"

"No."

"¡¿Por qué?" grité.

"Él dijo que mi familia se estaba interponiendo en su relación con Misa. Entonces fue liberado y yo nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos." Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" enarqué mis cejas y puse mis manos en su rostro.

"Sí."

Sus ojos se veían tan brillantes que tuve que preguntar "¿Vas a llorar?"

Él presionó sus párpados y rió "Sí, quizá." Abrió sus aún húmedos ojos. Llevó una de sus manos encima de la mía y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme con suavidad. "¿Puedes decir algo para- hacerme sentir mejor?" preguntó.

"¡Ah eres- lindo!" espeté "y-y-" _¿Qué más puedo decir? ¿Qué me haría sentir mejor si fuera él?_ Entonces, algo que Mello acababa de decir resonó en mis oídos de nuevo _"y yo nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos." ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es eso lo que quiere escuchar?_ "Mello" lo observé con seriedad "no fue tu culpa."

Sus ojos se abrieron en ese instante "¿Q-qué?"

"Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. No hay nada que hayas podido hacer por lo que pasó. ¡Y-y me alegra que hayas sobrevivido y que estés aquí conmigo!"

"G-gracias…" me aferró aún más hacia él.

Esperé por varios minutos hasta que finalmente acumulé todo el coraje que tenía para preguntar "¿C-cómo se conocieron L, Light, Near y tú? ¿Y me dirías cómo obtuviste tu cicatriz?" dije en voz baja.

"Me enviaron con ellos."

"¿Qué?"

"Él cerró sus ojos con algo de molestia No sé si debería decirte esto."

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso ellos te hicieron algo?"

"¡No! Es que- pensé que…" él apartó su vista de mí y me sostuvo con más fuerza "Light era-" inspiró profundamente "Pensé que estaba enamorado de Light… listo, al fin lo dije."

"¿Entonces cómo- Qué sucedió?" inquirí.

"Cuando mordí a Light por poco lo mato, pero L lo salvó y a mí me castigaron por haber mordido al compañero de otro vampiro- ¿Ves?" señaló su cicatriz.

"¿Entonces te castigaron por eso antes? ¿Y Light es la persona con quien todos de molestan?... Espera, si tú casi asesinas a Light ¿Por qué querrían ellos que te quedes en su casa o adoptarte?"

"Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea. Luego de todo el juicio yo estaba listo para regresar solo, pero Light y L me tomaron con ellos de nuevo como si nada hubiese sucedido… No lo había notado hasta que mordí a Light, pero tenía una familia de nuevo."

"¿De verdad ellos tuvieron a Near o-?"

"No, él llegó por su cuenta luego. El shinigami lo envió para que viva con nosotros hace un par de años. Él es sólo otro vampiro huérfano."

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestioné.

"La etapa más común para transformar a un humano en vampiro es en la niñez. Usualmente cuando un vampiro ataca a una familia, siente remordimiento por los niños y los salvan."

"¿Higuchi te salvó?"

"No, en realidad no sé quién me transformó. Jamás volvía a verlo."

"Oh… ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Light era 'el indicado'?" sentí un aguijón en mi garganta._ ¿Celos?_pregunté.

"Bien, me asignaron a vivir con ellos y después de un tiempo, creo que confundí al amor filial con el amor verdadero…"

Lo acerqué a mí "Entonces ¿Tú viviste con ellos por un tiempo antes de morder a Light?"

"Sí. Vivía por mí mismo hasta que un vampiro me llevó con los shinigamis para que me den un hogar. Justo como en ese momento L y Light fueron oficialmente reconocidos como pareja, me asignaron vivir con ellos… No conocía ninguna de las reglas ni el destino hasta hace poco."

"¿Qué vampiro te llevó ante el shinigami?"

"L. Él me encontró tratando de- prefiero no decirlo."

"Y ¿Cuántas veces bebiste de la sangre de Light?" cuestioné con más ansiedad de la que en realidad debía tener.

"Antes de que llegues no necesitaba beber mucha sangre, así que lo hice sólo un par de veces."

"Espera, ¿Cómo conseguiste beber su sangre? Pensé que-"

"Light podía darnos un poco de su sangre a Near y a mí. Es casi imposible parar cuando bebes la sangre de un humano… a menos que sea tu compañero, pero hay sólo un vampiro que puede detenerse, sin importar de quién sea la sangre que está bebiendo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí… ¿Recuerdas al chico que estaba aquí conmigo cuando despertaste?"

"Sip."

"Ese era él. Él te mordió por órdenes del shinigami como mi… castigo."

"Oh, ya veo…" me recosté con mayor comodidad sobre él. Toda esa información sobre su deprimente pasado, haberse enamorado (una vez) de su padre y aún más información sobre los vampiros, era demasiado para mi cerebro humano. "Necesito un cigarrillo." Murmuré.

* * *

_Yay, es fue toooodo! Ahora denme un poco de time para traducir el otro XD. Holic ama las reviews y no es tan difícil dejarlas, sólo presionen el botoncito de abajoooo y recibirán un abrazoooo :3_


	20. Amigo Invisible

_FANFICTIOOON! SIGO VIVA! Sí, es que carajo, estuve ocupada, ya tenía traducido esto, me faltaba una frase del mal que no podía expresar correctamente y me tranqué pero ahora lo al fin lo terminé! YAYS POR HOLIC! Bien ahora al capi :D_

_Agradecimientos (seee, los pondré aquí también :3): DarkFairyTale, Shywhitedove, kaoriciel94 y CamilleCS, eias son quienes comentaron en el último capi, GRACIAS! YA PASAMOS LAS 50 REVIEWS! ¿Quién da maaas? Sé que no lo merezco, pero ténganme paciencia TwT_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, otra cosa que no es mía como ya saben es este fic genial que es de __**Loveless-slave **__YAY!_

_Advertencias: Aparece el hermano de Matt, Oliver, ya saben cómo se ponen las cosas con él ;D_

Capítulo XX: Amigo invisible.

"¿Hey?" Preguntó Mello luego de varias horas de silencio. Yo lo miré "¿Quieres ir a casa ahora?"

"No me importaría que si vamos ahora o nunca."

"Bien, podríamos conseguirte cigarrillos y-"

"Vamos." Interrumpí.

Él me sonrió "Vístete entonces." Me sentí raro. Saber todas esa cosas sobre Mello no me hacían enfadarme con él ni mucho menos odiarlo, sólo que me sentía tan… No lo sé, quizá toda esa sinceridad de su parte me había puesto un poco celoso de que yo no haya sido su primer amor… porque él era mío y yo sabía que él sería solo mío. Estaba seguro de eso. Me puse la chaqueta que Mello me había dado momentos atrás. "Aquí tienes." Mello me pasó mis pijamas.

"Oh, gracias." Los tomé de su mano. "Entonces, ¿Cómo exactamente llegaremos a casa?"

Mello me dirigió una mirada curiosa que lentamente se convirtió en una de disculpas "No se me es permitido decírtelo. Sin embargo es por tu propio bien, los humanos que vieron e camino hacia aquí se volvieron… locos."

"Bien, ya no estoy preocupado." Entrecerré mis ojos algo molesto._ ¡Por qué me dice eso!_

"No te preocupes Matt, mientras hagas lo que yo te diga estarás bien, o podría ponerte a dormir, esa es una mejor opción."

"Ok." Puse uno de mis pies en los pantalones.

"Lo haré por ti, sólo por si acaso. No quiero que pierdas tu maravillosa mente." Besó mi frente haciéndome perder el equilibrio mientras me colocaba los pantalones. "¡Lo siento!" Me ayudó a ponerme de pié y abotonó mis pantalones.

"Gracias." Susurré despacio.

"Muy bien, vámonos." Él tomó mi mano y me sacó del cuarto.

"¿Se van ya, chicos?"

Mello me acercó hacia él "Sí. Nos vamos a casa." Respondió. La voz hablándole a Mello sonaba familiar, pero él me presionaba tanto a su cuerpo que no pude ver de quién se trataba._ Obviamente debe ser un vampiro para que él actúe así de sobreprotector._ Rodeé a Mello con mis manos débilmente.

"Bien… los veré luego." Escuché pasos alejándose.

"Ahora vámonos."

"¿No debemos avsarle a nadie?" cuestioné.

"Todos lo sabrán dentro de poco así que no importa." Me guió por el pasillo hacia una dirección que no me era familiar. "Cuando lleguemos allí te pondré a dormir, ¿Si?"

"¿C-cómo me pondrás a dormir?" inquirí.

"¡Punto de presión!" sonrió maliciosamente haciendo una pequeña pinza al aire con su pulgar y su índice.

Fruncí el ceño "¿Eso es algo que todos lo vampiro saben hacer?"

"La mayoría, de verdad puede sacarte de alguna situaciones raras." Se detuvo frente a una puerta. "Ok." Volteó hacia mí. "Ven aquí." Murmuró roncamente.

Alcanzó mi cuello con una de sus manos, sosteniéndome de los hombros con la otra "Te amo." Susurró. Presionó con fuerza a lo que mis ojos se abrían en demasía ante el shock que recorría mi cuerpo.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con mi entorno. Yo estaba en mi cuarto y algo tibio me rodeaba. Miré a mi lado y allí estaba Mello enroscado a mí, sus ojos cerrados y un destello ros bajo ellos. Susurré muy despacio "¿Mello?" no hubo respuesta._ O sea que los vampiros sí duermen._ Noté que me encontraba sólo en ropa interior, lo que me provocó un pequeño sonrojo ante la idea de Mello quitándome la ropa. Giré ligeramente para echarle un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. _¿5:07 A. M.? Es demasiado temprano para pensar._ Me reacomodé encima de Mello para volver a dormir.

"¡De-mo-nios M-matt!" oí los rezongos enfadados de mi hermano. Me senté de pronto tratando e concentrarme en qué pasaba.

"¿Qu-? ¡Oliver cállate, vas a despertar a papá!" susurré.

"¡Pft él no está aquí! ¡¿No notaste que no estuvo en casa por las noches en un mes?" gritó él pareciendo sobrio por unos momentos. "¡¿Y quién demonios está contigo en tu cama?"

Sentí un par de brazos envolviendo mis hombros "Vete de aquí." Dijo Mello calmadamente "Quiero volver a dormir."

"¡Cállate marica!" exclamó él con ira. _¡Hipócrita!_ Pensé furioso.

"¡Eso es todo!" le grité a Oliver "Ven aquí" Me levanté tomándolo del brazo "pongámoste a dormir de nuevo."

"N-o." rió juguetonamente. "Sólo si te acuestas conmigo. Como cuando eras pequeño ¿Recuerdas?" enrocó uno de sus brazos en mi cuello.

Mi rostro quemó en vergüenza "¡Sólo lo hice un par de veces!... Cuando era realmente pequeño…"

"No, recuerdo que lo hacías casi todas las noches hasta que cumpliste nueve o diez, ¡Hasta casi los once!"_ Por eso es que lo prefiero drogado. Cuando está ebrio se pone emocional pero cuando tiene una sobredosis se queda sólo con una emoción._

"Si quieres acostarte con alguien ¿Por qué no vas a lo de Aiden? Estoy seguro de que a su trasero pedófilo le encantaría verte justo ahora."

"Nah… Ya nos divertimos." Sonaba un poco triste.

"Bien, entonces ve tu cuarto hasta que sea hora de ir a la escuela." Traté de llevarlo gentilmente fuera de mi cuarto para que no pensara que lo estaba echando.

"No, Mañana es Sábado. No, hoy es Sábado, creo." Se autocorrigió.

"Como sea, quiero dormir, ve a hacer algo que no me preocupe."

"¿Qué hay de él?" sonrió con picardía "¿Puedo jugar con él?" apuntó a Mello.

Le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio "No, sólo Matt puede." Respondió Mello.

"Sabes que él no puede ¿Verdad? ¡Le teme al sexo!" Oliver rió. Lo empujé fuera del cuarto y estampé la puerta en su cara. Escuché un golpe, una caída y unas cuantas maldiciones, luego nada.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Oliver desmayado en el suelo "Aww está todo doblado." Comenté burlonamente "Será mejor que lo lleve a su cuarto." Puse uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros tratando de levantarlo "¡Pesado!" gruñí mientras lo alzaba y lo llevaba a su cuarto.

"¿Necesitas ayuda por allí, amor?"

_¿Amor?_ "No, necesito cambiarlo para que no esté de mal humor mañana." Volteé para mirarlo "Sólo tomará unos segundos." Recosté a mi hermano en la cama y giré para cerrar la puerta. Comencé a quitarle la playera notando que tenía unas cuantas marcas nuevas de rasguños y mordidas. Además también tenía una oscura y casi azul marca en su cuello.

"Hey ¿Sabes qué?" Preguntó Oliver despertando.

"Sí…" inquirí.

"A pesar de que duelan, lo amo."

"¿Qué?"

"A Aiden, lo amo. Es por eso que nunca me enfado con él y por lo cual nunca me arrepentí de haber perdido mi virginidad con él… ¿Cómo podría cuando las dos personas que yo más amo estaban allí?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tú y él." _Eso es raro. _"Perdóname por haberte traumado con el sexo y eso."

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" dije sintiéndome hervir internamente.

"¿Tú amas a ese chico? Él te ama también."

Mi corazón saltó de sorpresa. Me recuperé rápidamente diciendo "Eso es algo perceptivo para un drogadicto."

"Pft puedes ver ese tipo de mierda desde el espacio." Asentí ligeramente en concordancia. "Me recuerdan a cuando Aiden y yo nos conocimos por primera vez." Recordó "¡Tuve sexo con él el primer día que lo conocí!" rió.

Mis ojos se abrieron en demasía "¿De veras?"

Él asintió "Amor a primera vista." Terminé de cambiarlo y me escabullí a mi cuarto.

"Entonces ¿Solías dormir con tu hermano?" preguntó Mello.

"Mis padres solían pelear mucho." Puse un cigarrillo en mis labios y lo encendí. _Maldición._ "Por eso siempre me asustaba y terminaba en su cuarto." Dije cerrando mis ojos y soplando el humo.

"¿Amas a tu hermano?"

"Claro."_Aún si es un amigo invisible._

"Creo que estoy celoso. Nunca tuve algún familiar a quien ame…" hizo una larga pausa hasta terminar "y él se está robando un poco de tu amor."

Entroné mi mirada hacia él._ Eso hace que las campanas suenen._ "Eres estúpido." Me miró confundido "Lo amo completamente diferente a ti." Me senté a su lado. Con una de mis manos empujé su rostro hacia el mío, estrellando mis labios con los suyos. Deslicé mi lengua dentro mientras él me empujaba a la cama. "Mm Mello." Gemí fugazmente. Mello tomó mi cigarrillo y lo apagó en una taza que tenía en mi armario y luego presionó sus labios en los míos nuevamente. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi torso y luego bajaron por mis caderas metiendo sus dedos por debajo del elástico de mis shorts. "¿Por qué me quitaste la ropa?" pregunté jadeando.

Él me miró inocentemente "Quise cambiarte a tus pijamas per me distraje." Sostuvo su barbilla en mi estómago. "Tu cuerpo es demasiado bueno como para no mirarlo."

Hubo otra larga pausa hasta que yo pregunté "¿Qué crees que sucedería si tenemos sexo? Porque no nos conocemos desde hace mucho y yo no sé si…" quedé en silencio sin saber cómo terminar mi oración.

"No tenemos que hacer nada hasta que no estés listo." Dijo él.

"¿Podemos ir a tu casa?"

Él me miró sorprendido. "Seguro. ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Nunca vi tu cuarto, y no estoy seguro de que Oliver se quede dormido… es mejor que nos vayamos."

"Ok." Temó mi mano.

* * *

Eso es todo amigos! Esperen el procimo capi, con suerte me apuran sus reviews! :D

Holic los ama!

Kisses Megan *3*


	21. Duerme

_Fanfictiooooon! ¿Cómo están? TANTO, TANTO, TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS!_

_Bien, digamos que han pasado muchas cosas por aquí y se me ha complicado la vida para poder subir algo con mi carrera y otras cositas más. Para empezar quiero decirles que intentaré no ser tan distraído y publicar cositas con un poco más de continuidad y bien, a falta de inspiración de autora, al menos haré el enorme intento de terminar de publicar éste ficsito y 'The Hunger' aunque con ese ando algo desilusionada porque no tiene tantos reviews como se lo merece (y de verdad se los merece porque no lo he escrito yo xD) OOOOTRA cosa que me estuvo deteniendo de entrar a internet últimamente es una banda que armé por estos lugares y se llama Friki Mode, en la cual yo (así de desastrosa como soy) hago de vocalista y hacemos covers de música de animé, películas y programas clásicos entre los de nuestra especie x3 Dentro de poco estaremos en el Comic-Con de Argentina y dentro de una semana daremos un mini recital, así que estoy de aquí para allá. Si quieren pueden encontrarnos en youtube, figuramos simplemente como Friki Mode y bueno, espero que no se queden sordos por mi voz que es algo asldkflsakdf xD_

_Ok ok, dejo de quitarles el tiempo, no sin antes darles agradecimientos especiales a DarkFairyTale, kaoryciel94, CamilleCS, hopless nd endless, AliceWalker666, Kuree06, MeyLingBlack, mattxnearkawaiii, my-sixteen-panics, Hirotsu Kami, Lore, mihaeljeevas que son quienes me dejaron review en el último capi (y a los que dejaron en los otros también ) y por ultimo pero no menos importante un GRACIAS enorme a Jaswhit N Perlock INC por alentarme a continuar traduciendo esto y continuar los demás fics que NO QUEDARAN EN EL OLVIDO xD_

_OH y para quienes quieran seguirme, hablar conmigo o preguntarme cosas, tengo una cuentita en tumblr que se llama ironstark-holic y bien, allí también roleo, este es el link por si quieren hablarme, SIEMPRE respondo :3_

_ ironstark-holic. Tumblr (Quiten los espacios ^^)_

_Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía, es de __**Lovelss-slave**__ y yo la traduzco, nadita más xD_

_Advertencias: Por la misma urgencia de subirlo, no he corregido nada, así que por cualquier error sólo hagan como que no los vieron y discúlpenme /_

_Lean, comenten y por favor no me odien._

* * *

Mello me llevó lentamente hacia la puerta principal. Hizo una larga pausa antes de mirarme inquisitivo "Ellos no están aquí."

"¿Quiénes?"

"L y Light. Eso es extraño, ellos estaban aquí temprano y no mencionaron nada acerca de irse a alguna parte."

"¿Viniste a verlos?"

"En realidad quería que supieran que estamos bien y debía decirles algo." Observó el oscuro y vacío cuarto "Vamos a mi habitación."

"Entonces," comencé a sentir la pequeña necesidad de hablar para calmar mis nervios "¿Near va a seguir viviendo con ustedes?"

Él se encogió de hombros "Quién sabe… pero te protegeré, no te preocupes por él, otros vampiros o cualquier otra cosa."_ La parte de 'cualquier otra cosa' me preocupa aún así._

"Ok."

De detuvo frente a una puerta "Aquí estamos" Él abrió la puerta hacía un cuarto que se veía bastante normal y que estaba algo decorado al estilo gótico. "Siento que esté un poco desordenado." Dijo él refiriéndose a algunos montones de ropa en el suelo. "No pensaba que vendrías aquí." Río despacio.

"¡Está más ordenado que mi cuarto!" Reflexioné.

"Sin embargo, tu cuarto huele mejor que mío." Entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello. Yo lo miré "Huele a ti." Posó su nariz en mi cabello.

"¡Eres un raro!" reí pasando uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Haha lo sé." desordenó mi cabello antes de empujarme juguetonamente en el cuarto. "¿Quieres volver a dormir?" Cuestionó.

"En realidad no." Mi cuerpo traicionó mi respuesta mientras se me escapaba un bostezo.

Mello también me respondió luego de bostezar "Sí, tampoco estoy cansado." Incluso me lanzó una mirada que me decía "En serio, no lo estoy."

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" pregunté cerrando mis ojos como si estuviese pensando.

"No lo sé."

Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo. Para mi sorpresa, de verdad parecía no saber qué hacer "Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?"

"No, no tengo idea." Su expresión pensativa lentamente se tornó en una sonrisa pícara "Dime que tienes en mente… porque al parecer tú tienes una para perder nuestro tiempo."

"Hmm estaba pensando…" Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro "en que podríamos" me puse en puntillas y dejé mis labios a meros centímetros de los suyos y susurré "jugar videojuegos." Regresé a mi posición anterior.

Mello bajó su rostro "Qué molesto." presionó sus labios sobre los míos.

Me aparté de él "¿A qué te refieres?"

Rodeó con una de sus manos mi brazo "Tú y yo sabemos muy bien qué es lo que vamos a hacer."

Sonreí "¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? No me conoces tan bien… podría sorprenderte."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en sospecha "¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Por qué? ¡Nada! No lo sabrás… tan rápido." Mordí mis labios para contenerme de lanzar una carcajada.

"¿Vamos a besarnos o no? Este juego se está poniendo… raro." entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente en desconfianza.

Miré hacia el techo fingiendo pensar otra vez, luego a mi muñeca para ver la hora pero luego recordé que no tenía reloj de muñeca al cual mirar… ni siquiera tenía un reloj. "¡Oh! Sí-sí podemos." Una vez que esas palabras salieron de mis labios, me empujó hacia su cama y se puso encima de mí. Presionando sus labios en los míos. Sostuvo mis hombros con algo de fuera; hasta que sentí sus uñas a través de mi playera. "¡Ouch!" me quejé.

"Lo siento." Murmuró moviéndose hacia mi cuello para morder mi pulso despacio y luego hacia un lado para lamer las marcas de colmillos.

"¡Anh!" gemí mientras lamía mi oído "Mmm Mello." Sentí sus manos bajar hacia el borde de mi camiseta. La levantó lentamente; quitándomela y arrojándola al suelo.

Mello se sentó quitándose también su camisera. Luego estuvo en el suelo como la mía, pero él no hesitó en regresar a mis labios. "Matt" exhaló "sabes tan bien!" Me sentí inusualmente valiente y dejé que mis manos descendieran hasta los botones y la cremallera de mi pantalón. Jugué con ellos hasta que se aflojaron "¿Matt?" Él me miró y luego a mis pantalones "¿Quieren intentarlo de nuevo?" Asentí "Está bien. Sólo no me patees otra vez." Me volteó hacia mi lado derecho y se recostó frente a mí. "Iré aún más lento esta vez." Quité el resto de mis pantalones.

Dejó que su mano reposara en mi costado y la otra cuidadosamente atrajo mi rostro al suyo. Mello se inclinó hacia adelante besándome varias veces con gentileza "Demasiado bueno." Murmuré entre los besos. Finalmente su lengua se introdujo en mi boca. Su mano, la que estaba sosteniendo mi mejilla, se envolvió alrededor de mi cabeza; entrelazándose entre mis cabellos y acercándome, con algo de fuerza, a él. Me aparté para esconder mi rostro en su cuello. Comencé a lamer la marcada parte de piel que amaba. La cicatriz era realmente suave en mi lengua y contra mis labios "Tienes buena piel." Susurré antes de morderlo.

El agarre de Mello en mi cabello se ajustó un poco mientras lo mordía. "Matt." Su gemido hizo que mi corazón se acelere mientras bajaba con besos hacia su pecho.

Sentí su mano descender hacia mis caderas y bajo el borde de mis pantalones "¡Oh!" gemí ante su mano tocándome. "¡Ngh!" enterré mi cabeza en su pecho cuando tomó mi miembro. _¡Mierda! No me había dado cuenta de que me puse muy duro._ Mi cabeza se hizo hacia atrás. Mis labios se apartaron mientras un calmo conjunto de suspiros los abandonaron. Sentí su lengua lamiendo mi barbilla mientras su mano se movía. Él lamió las comisuras de mis labios antes de unir nuestros labios nuevamente. Mi respiración se agitó aún más, lo que me recordó qué quería hacer en primer lugar. Aunque deseaba que esa maravillosa y horrible presión en mi estómago se liberara; me sentí egoísta._ Es mi turno de corresponder._ Llevé mi mano hacia su hombro, estaba a punto de empujarlo hacia atrás, cuando sentí que Mello me empujo de vuelta presionándome contra la cabecera de la cama. Mello acomodó su cuerpo ente mis piernas en cuestión de segundos. "¿Mel-?" él me cortó con un profundo beso, manteniendo su cuerpo presionado contra el mío.

"¿A punto de tener sexo tan temprano en una relación? Tsk tsk." Noté la puerta abriéndose con una figura femenina en el umbral. "Estoy sorprendida, honestamente… deberían saber que la sangre virgen tiene el mejor sabor de todos." Ella rió.

"Eso no es verdad. Todos saben que cuando se trata de la sangre de tu compañero, es siempre la mejor." Mello respondió con una mezcla de irritación y superioridad. "Bien, todos están aquí ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó.

"Queremos discutir los arreglos de vida." Ella resopló. "Entonces, por qué no terminan o se asean o lo que sea… y bajan." Azotó la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" Me sentía avergonzado y totalmente confundido.

"Lo siento, no sabía que volverían así." Su voz sostenía desilusión.

"Creí que habías dicho que no sabías si ellos se habían ido."

"No, dije que no sabía que se irían pronto." Corrigió "¿Podrás hacerte cargo de eso?"

"Yo-am…" Sentí mi rostro hervir.

Mello levantó una ceja hacia mí. "Ven." Se inclinó hacia mí "Te dije que esto sería conveniente." Sentí sus dedos presionar mi cuello, seguido de un familiar shock. Lentamente, perdí el conocimiento "Sólo duerme."

* * *

"En realidad era lo mejor… me alegra que Matt no estuviese alrededor para eso."

"Sí." Oí una respuesta monótona "Ese fue un extraño giro de eventos ¿Crees que le importará?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué sucede?" me senté sintiendo sólo uno de mis ojos abiertos y el resto de mi cuerpo tenso por el sueño, provocándome caer nuevamente en la cama.

"Necesito preguntarte algo." Mello sonaba nervioso.

Le ordené a mis ojos abrirse ampliamente "¿Qué es?"

"Bien am…"

"Debería irme." L interrumpió lo cual me hizo notar que por primera vez estaba allí antes de que desapareciera.

Miré de vuelta a Melo "Bien, necesito- me preguntaba si estaría bien que yo" hizo una pausa por varios minutos "podría dormir contigo desde ahora- en tu casa digo." Escaneó el cuarto.

Elevé mis cejas a él "Pensé que lo haríamos de todos modos… que te quedarías conmigo o al revés ¿Supongo entonces que eso estaría bien con los 'arreglos de vida' de los que quien-quiera-que-sea estaba hablando?"

"Sí."

"Claro que no me importa… mientras no te atrapen. A mi hermano no le importará, pero mi padre, no sé qué haría si nos atrapa. Pero ¿por qué debes irte? Esta casa es bastante grande, ¿acaso no hay cuartos de sobra?"

"Bueno, los hay, sólo que yo no quiero vivir con- ellos."Asentí. "Aunque hay algo de lo que me he enterado… otra parte de este castigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Otro vampiro nos estará vigilando en secreto… además de Misa y Higuchi."

"¿L?" cuestioné.

"No. No sé de quién se trata."


End file.
